Headmaster Harry Potter
by Mage Myrddin
Summary: ABANDONED/RE-WRITE IN PRGRESS - 4th CHAPTER POSTED. TITLE: A FUTURE UNSEEN Umbridge goes a little further in her interrogation so Hogwarts wakes up to combat the threat the Ministry poses. Hogwarts choses her own Headmaster, someone capable of bringing the changes needed to survive. No-one saw her choice coming ... least of all Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1 - Cruciatus

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 1 - Cruciatus**

Harry Potter writhed in agony as the Cruciatus curse coursed through his system. His teeth clenched, his only rational thought being that of refusing to scream, because _dammit,_ he'd been fighting a battle of wills with Umbridge since the blood quill started, and he wasn't going to lose now.

He, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny were being held in Umbridge's office, which used to be Dumbledore's, after having been caught trying to use the Floo to contact Sirius. After the vision he'd had, he was all for charging in, but Hermione was all for verifying that Sirius really was captured.

Unfortunately, Umbridge had caught onto his plans before he could even use the Floo, let alone have a conversation with his godfather. Which is why he was here, mentally screaming in agony as Umbridge used an Unforgiveable on him. _Has she lost her mind?_

Finally the unrelenting agony stopped, and Harry was able to breathe again. His muscles trembled in relief and his mind filled with fog as he tried to comprehend what was happening. _Why did she stop?_

Harry heard books clattering to the floor and then felt gentle hands on his face as someone tried to make him wake up. "Mr Potter, can you hear me?"

 _Ah. Professor McGonagall's voice. She must have walked in, surprised Umbridge into stopping use of the curse, and immediately went to me, in (probably obvious) need of medical help._ Harry felt a rush of warmth for his head of house, quickly followed with worry. She had her back to Umbridge.

Harry opened his eyes with difficulty - he really wanted to sleep right now - and mumbled, voice hoarse, "Professor, behind you."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she spun around only for Umbridge's well-placed expelliarmus to steal the Transfiguration professor's wand. Before much longer, she was tied up with Professor Snape and Harry's friends, all of them save Luna behind silencing wards, allowing them to hear what was said without being able to speak themselves.

 **Flashback**

Umbridge had just pointed her wand at Harry, about to use the Unforgivable on him, when Snape stepped forward. "I doubt that this is wise, Headmistress." He sneered at Harry. "He is hardly worth the effort and risk involved, and besides," he nodded to Harry's friends and the inquisitorial squad that were holding them, "you have eyewitnesses."

Umbridge looked at him frostily. "I happen to disagree." With a flick of her wand, she sent a stunning spell at the Potions master. He dodged, but twisted his ankle in the process. With the hindrance, he was unable to avoid the Disarming charm heading his way, and soon his wand was out of his hands. He was quickly tied up with a muttered _incarcerous_ and deposited by Harry's friends.

The Inquisitorial Squad, who were all Slytherins, took offence at that, but before they knew it she had obliviated them and had the house elves take them to their dormitories. Soon Harry's friends were imprisoned just like Snape, all except Luna behind a silencing charm.

 **Flashback ends**

And now McGonagall was stuck there too. It was up to Harry to escape. But how? There wasn't a way out.

His eyes darted around the office, searching for something, _anything,_ that would help him. And his eyes fell on a tattered old hat, stuffed into the top corner of a shelf, out of immediate sight. The words from his first day at Hogwarts rang in his ears. "And Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

It was obvious. If he couldn't get out by force ... he'd have to be cunning instead.

In the back of his mind, a plan began to form.

 **Professor Snape's point of view**

Snape watched Harry writhe in pain behind a dispassionate mask, inwardly seething in rage. She had gone too far. She had attacked two teachers, six students, held another six students illegally and was torturing one of them with an Unforgivable. Lily's son, no less. He may hate all that Harry stood for, but he would always protect Lily's son.

But now he had no choice but to sit and watch, unable to do anything.

Then Minerva walked in and he had inwardly been hopeful, but then she went and turned her back to the toad! Snape couldn't help but feel grudging respect for Harry though. The boy had tried to warn Minerva. For him to have regained his wits about him quickly enough to recognise the danger ... well, that wasn't easy. Though he supposed the boy had had enough practice.

Before long, Minerva was just as helpless as he, and he mentally prepared himself for the pain that was sure to be caused to Lily's son soon.

He watched the boy as his eyes darted round looking for an escape. Being in the boys mind this last year had given him insights into the boy's character, and his service to Voldemort had enabled him to recognize the signs. But knowing the boy's changes in expression as he did, he knew when Harry had an idea. Snape followed his line of sight to the sorting hat, and inwardly groaned. _Does he think that it will mysteriously fly over to him and give him another magic sword?_ He internally blinked. _Actually, that may be exactly what he thinks._ He inwardly groaned. _Unfortunately, the same trick doesn't work twice. And I think the Headmaster is too busy to be lending his phoenix to a schoolboy this time._

Snape watched, unable to interfere, as Umbridge turned her wand on Harry and cast the Cruciatus Curse again. Again Harry writhed in agony, but still stubbornly refused to scream. After some minutes it ended, and Harry panted in exhaustion, sweat dripping into his eyes.

"Now Mr Potter, why don't you tell me what you were doing in my office, about to use my Floo?" Umbridge asked in her sickly-sweet voice.

Harry's head was bowed and his face tilted away from Umbridge. Snape would have sworn that for a brief moment, he saw a very Slytherin smirk cross Harry Potter's face, out of Umbridge's sight.

"We were going to warn the ministry." Harry said blandly. "It's going to be attacked, you see. We couldn't find you, so we tried to use your Floo instead. You got back before we could contact anyone, and had us tied up before we could warn you."

Umbridge looked momentarily speechless. Harry's words were delivered with such a note of sincerity. Snape had had no idea Harry was such a good liar.

"I will not have your lies here, Mr Potter! I will have order!"

"I'm not lying, professor. Look, why don't you go and check? None of us are going anywhere. If it turns out no-one is attacking, you can just say you needed some paperwork or something. And if someone is attacking, you can raise the alarm. Being the saviour of the Ministry has got to get you some standing, right?"

Snape was mildly impressed, not that he'd ever admit it. The boy had managed to present it in such a way that it appeared Umbridge would win either way. She had nothing to lose by checking, just in case.

Umbridge herself looked torn. "I will be back in a few moments." She Flooed out to the Ministry atrium.

Time passed.

Snape was bored.

Half an hour later, the fireplace lit up green and Umbridge stumbled through, her hair in disarray. She pointed her wand at Harry, her eyes cold. "How did you know about the attack, Mr Potter?"

Harry said nothing, simply stared at her. Snape almost rolled his eyes. He clearly hadn't thought this far ahead. Typical Gryffindor.

Umbridge moved her wand over to Luna instead. "Do you know why I didn't silence her, Mr Potter?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Because I had a feeling you might be more receptive to your friend's pain than your own, and I felt it would do you good to hear her scream, should you need any, shall we say, encouragement."

Snape saw Harry's eyes go cold in rage. "Don't, Professor, I'll tell you."

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid it's a bit late for that, Mr Potter. You will learn your lesson." She began to speak the first syllables of the Cruciatus curse, when Harry did something utterly stupid.

"Are you blind, Professor, or just plain stupid?" Harry asked with a sneer worthy of a Slytherin on his face. Snape instantly saw what Harry was trying to do - draw Umbridge's ire onto himself to spare his friend.

"I beg your pardon, Mr Potter?" She asked sweetly, her face going a little red in rage.

"Oh, there's no need to beg for my pardon, Professor. I was just asking a question." Snape watched with mild amusement. He had no idea how insulting Potter could be when he was actually trying.

Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry. "What other insulting, rude and disrespectful questions do you have up your sleeve? Something to do with my ancestry perhaps?"

"Actually," Harry began, "I was wondering if all your family looked like fat pink toads, or if that was just you?"

Umbridge remained silent for a beat, her face red in rage, before she yelled out, "Crucio!" with something very close to hatred in her eyes.

Harry writhed in agony, and this time he did scream. Snape concluded that Harry's insults had strengthen her desire to hurt him, so the curse was more powerful as well. He felt absolute hatred for Umbridge. He may not like Harry, but Umbridge was threatening his promise to protect Lily's son.

Harry's torture seemed to go on for ever, but it was only a few minutes. Snape hoped that someone, anyone, would hear the screams and come investigating.

Finally, the Floo turned green, and Amelia Bones stepped through. She took in what was happening for one horrified second. Umbridge was so preoccupied with causing Harry pain that she hadn't even noticed the new arrival. Then Amelia threw herself into action.

Umbridge was wandless and incapacitated before she even realized what was going on, and Snape and McGonagall were free moments after. Harry was cut loose quickly with a carefully aimed Diffindo, and Amelia carefully lowered him to the ground. Harry was shaking from the prolonged exposure to the curse. Amelia conjured a blanket and wrapped it around him. She pulled him to his feet and let Professor McGonagall support him.

"Minerva, take him to the hospital wing and tell Poppy what happened. Don't let her give him anything that will send him to sleep, I need to talk to him." Minerva nodded and led Harry out of the room. Amelia turned to Snape. "Tell me what happened."

"Umbridge caught these six trying to use the Floo in her office and called me for some Veritaserum. I don't have any in stock so she resorted to use of the Cruciatus curse on Mr Potter." Snape sneered. "She then asked Mr Potter why he was attempting to use her Floo and he told her that he believed the Ministry to be under attack. He convinced her to check. She Flooed out, came back half an hour later and asked Mr Potter how he knew of the attack at wandpoint. When Mr Potter refused to answer she threatened Miss Lovegood with the curse. She was about to cast it on Miss Lovegood even though Mr Potter said he'd tell her how he knew, when Mr Potter stopped her from using it on her by deliberately insulting her so Umbridge would curse him instead of Miss Lovegood. Umbridge had done so for several minutes by the time you Flooed in."

Amelia nodded. "Can I assume she incapacitated you after you tried to stop her?"

Snape nodded curtly. "She also obliviated her Inquisitorial Squad of what happened and had the house elves take them to their dormitories."

"Okay. I'll have Umbridge transferred to a holding cell, she'll be tried tomorrow. We have to have her removed from office, she can't be allowed in the school. I'll go and talk to Mr Potter."

With that, she walked away to talk to Harry's friends to talk to them.

 **Harry's point of view**

Harry was shaking as Professor McGonagall led him towards the hospital wing. He was glad that his plan worked, but he couldn't say he was happy about being Umbridge's cursing bag. Still, he hoped Sirius would be all right, if Hermione was right and it was a trap.

If not ... well, maybe the Ministry would question before they ordered his soul sucked out.

"Mr Potter, are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Professor." Harry looked up at her and smiled weakly.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over and fussed over Harry, making him drink several potions in quick succession once Professor McGonagall had explained what had happened.

Not long after he was lying down on what he had come to know as 'his' bed, staring listlessly at the ceiling. Random thoughts swirled around his head, worry for Sirius and questions about what would happen to Umbridge circling inside his head, allowing him no rest.

Lost in thought as he was, he only became aware of his surroundings when Amelia Bones walked in, Madam Pomfrey furiously whispering about just five minutes behind her back.

"Hello, Mr Potter, my name is Amelia Bones. I'd like to ask you about what happened today, if that's okay with you?"

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you start from the beginning then?"

Harry told her everything. How he had a link to Voldemort's mind, how he'd had a vision. His detentions with Umbridge and how he broke into her office. Her using the Cruciatus curse on him.

Once he'd finished, Amelia asked him an important question.

"Would you allow me to question you under Veritaserum in front of the Wizengamot? I won't ask you anything that will reveal your link to Voldemort, that is best kept under wraps, but they won't accept your word any other way."

"If I do, what will happen?" Harry asked.

Amelia steadily held his eyes. "Umbridge will go to Azkaban."

"I will. Under one condition." Harry took a deep breath. "Question me about all my school years. I don't want anyone to call me a liar."

Amelia looked at him and nodded. "Very well then. The trial will be tomorrow. Acting Headmistress McGonagall will Floo you to the Ministry at the correct time. Just wear your school clothes, they will be enough." She stood up and left.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and handed Harry a potion. "Dreamless sleep." She said. "You'll need it if you are going to be ready for tomorrow."

 **This is my eighth story. But hey, how hard can finishing all of them be?**

 **Enjoy, Shib. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trial And Appointment

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 2 - Trial And Appointment**

Harry fidgeted as he waited for Madam Pomfrey to give him a clean bill of health so he could go down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

"Okay, you can go Mr Potter, but if you feel unwell in any way, I want you to come back here immediately." She instructed. Harry nodded.

"I will, I promise, can I go now?" He asked impatiently. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Alright then."

Harry was almost immediately up and walking to the doors. "But take it easy!" The mediwitch yelled after him. Harry nodded to her before walking out of sight.

Just before Harry entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall walked up to him. "Mr Potter."

"Professor McGonagall." Harry answered.

"We will be leaving via the entrance hall fireplace after breakfast." Professor McGonagall explained. "Once you've finished eating, you'll need to meet me there so we can go to the Ministry."

Harry nodded in agreement and went to have breakfast.

He sat in his usual place at the Gryffindor table. Neville and Ginny were there, but Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Nev, how're you?" Harry asked, grabbing some toast and spreading a large dollop of jam on it.

"I'm fine, Harry, but how're you?" Neville asked, concern for Harry in the question.

"I'm alright. No aftereffects or anything. D'you think Madam Pomfrey would've let me leave if I wasn't alright?" Harry asked wryly. Neville smiled weakly but continued to watch Harry carefully for any sign that he wasn't okay.

"Where are Ron and Hermione, anyway?" Harry asked casually.

"In the library. I think Hermione is looking up laws that will get Umbridge in Azkaban, and she dragged Ron along. They'll be in for breakfast soon." Ginny replied.

Harry shook his head. "Can't wait that long. Umbridge's trial is today, I'm meeting Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall in a minute." Harry said, demolishing his toast.

"Well, good luck." Neville said worriedly.

"Thanks, mate." Harry said. He stood up. "I'll see you all later, okay?" He walked out.

He had been waiting for a few minutes when Professor McGonagall came out.

"Ready, Mr Potter?" She asked. Harry thought that he detected a hint of worry in her voice, but shook it off.

"Ready." Harry answered.

Together they Flooed to the Ministry Atrium only to find it in ruins. There was broken glass all over the floor and the statue that once stood above everyone was lying in pieces. Harry couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about that.

They got their wands registered and proceeded to the trial chamber in silence. They stopped in front of the doors.

"Good luck, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall murmured before walking away to that audience part of the chamber. Harry proceeded to the witness stand. His heartbeat was pounding through him, and he felt a little unsteady on his feet.

Madam Bones called the meeting to order and began the trial. Fudge tried to stop her but she wasn't having any of it. Finally, she called Harry up.

"We will hear from witness Harry Potter."

Fudge stood up immediately, going purple in rage. "The boy is a liar! His word is not admissible in court!"

Amelia looked at Harry. "You have been called a liar. Have you anything to say in your defence?"

Harry spoke clearly and loudly. He didn't want anyone to miss this. "Only that I am no liar, Madam Bones, and I am willing to recount the events regard Miss Umbridge, and the third task if necessary, under Veritaserum."

There was an uproar.

Madam Bones calmed everyone down quickly and Veritaserum was administered to Harry.

"Name?" She asked.

"Harry James Potter."

"Please tell us the truth regarding Miss Umbridge's treatment of you."

So he explained about the Blood Quill - which had most of the Wizengamot muttering angrily - the constant persecution of him and finally, her use of the Cruciatus curse.

Silence reigned at the end.

"All who vote for a life sentence in Azkaban?" Madam Bones asked.

Three quarters of the Wizengamot raised their hands.

"Then it is decided. Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban."

After Umbridge was taken away by the Dementors, Fudge started blustering again. "You can't believe him, he's a liar!"

"He testified under Veritaserum, Minister." Amelia snapped, irritation in her tone. "What more do you want?"

"I call that the boy be questioned under Veritaserum regarding the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Fudge proclaimed loudly. Amelia sighed, pretending exasperation even as triumph shone in her eyes. Fudge had played right into her hands.

"Very well. Harry James Potter, do you consent to questioning under Veritaserum regarding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"I do." Harry's voice rang out.

And so it began.

"How many times have you met You-Know-Who?"

"Four times. October 1981, the end of my first year, the end of my second year, and the end of my fourth year."

"Has You-Know-Who returned?"

"Yes."

Absolute chaos. Amelia smiled grimly. The press was in attendance. There would be no way to cover this up now.

Harry Flooed back to Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall completely exhausted. It was almost dinnertime already, and he had had to recount all the dangerous and unusual things that had happened to him. Including the fact that Peter Pettigrew was alive. That had led to another exhausting explanation, but they had decided at the end that Sirius was innocent.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Nott, Parkinson, Goyle, Avery, and Rosier had been arrested with Harry's evidence and were to be tried next week. As they would be questioned under Veritaserum and Harry had already testified, he would not be attending.

McGonagall placed a hand on Harry's shoulder before he could leave. "Well done, Mr Potter." She said.

"Thanks Professor." He said.

"Dinner is about to start, and I believe the evening edition of the prophet will be coming out soon as well." She said. "You may want to see what it says."

Harry nodded. "I will."

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to his friends. They immediately started plaguing him with questions, but Harry just laughed. "The evening edition of the Prophet will be out soon. Wait until then."

They settled down to eat. Before long a storm of owls descended, dropping copies of the Wizarding paper everywhere.

 **Umbridge guilty of torture!**

 **Earlier today, Dolores Umbridge, Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts, was sentenced to life in Azkaban after Harry Potter testified under Veritaserum that she attacked two teachers and six students, as well as using the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse on the Boy-Who-Lived.**

 **Dolores Umbridge was appointed headmistress by Minister Fudge after Dumbledore's supposed treachery. However, more evidence given by Harry Potter reveals that Albus Dumbledore was no traitor, he was simply trying to protect his school.**

 **After Umbridge was convicted to life in Azkaban, Minister Fudge called for Harry Potter to be questioned under Veritaserum regarding the return of You-Know-Who. With absolutely no way of lying, Harry Potter told the truth.**

 **That's right, my dear readers, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. And what's more, Sirius Black is innocent!**

 **There is simply too much to put in one article. Using Harry's memories of that night, head of the DMLE Amelia Bones identified several death eaters. They have been arrested and will be questioned under Veritaserum. The most prominent names are; Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Rosier and Avery.**

 **For more information on You-Know-Who's return, page 2**

 **More information on the Innocent Sirius Black, page 3**

 **Names of identified Death Eaters pending trial, page 4**

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny pored over the newspaper, mouths open. Harry smiled, eating calmly, completely oblivious to the stares going his way.

The doors behind them slammed open with a loud boom, Fudge striding in with an obviously unhappy Amelia Bones at his back.

"Minister, please, this isn't going to work-" Amelia began.

"Enough! This school is now and will always be under Ministry control!" Fudge screamed.

His words echoed around the now-silent hall as everyone stared. And then the walls began to glow, a soft golden mist flowing off of the age old stone.

"I don't think so." A soft voice echoed all around the hall. The golden mist flowed to the empty spot at the head table and filled it, condensing until it became a woman in her early forties with dark hair, clad in a simple but elegant dress. She had eyes that matched the stone walls exactly and a sense of timelessness about her.

"Who are you?" Fudge blustered.

"I am Hogwarts." She said in a melodious voice. "I was tasked with watching the school and interfering on it's behalf should any government body attempt to take control."

Fudge stared. "But - but you can't ..."

"Oh, but I can." Said Hogwarts amused. "I was charged by the Founders to make sure that this school remained the best, free of any control. That is exactly what I am doing."

Fudge opened and closed his mouth, speechless. The other teachers eyed her with a mixture of wariness and hope.

"This school needs a headteacher, and I cannot do the job. Regrettably, none of the current teachers are flexible enough to lead us through the changes that are needed. Thus, I will pick a headteacher from the existing pool of students."

"No! You can't!" Fudge yelled.

"I can, and I will." Hogwarts said stonily. She snapped her fingers and two suits of armour marched in, taking a place at each side of the Minister. "My friends will escort you out." And with that, Fudge was dragged off of the property. Hogwarts waved to the students. "I shall inform my choice for Headteacher at a later time. It will be at their discretion as to how and when you shall find out." Hogwarts melted into mist and sank back into the stones.

A dull roar filled the hall as the students began to gossip. "Blimey. What do you think that means?" Ron asked quietly.

"Honestly, Ronald, when are you going to read Hogwarts: A History? It's rumoured that the concentration of magic in the castle has made Hogwarts sentient. The Founders predicted this and left instructions with that castle that in times of need, the castle would help. If the wards were down, the Hogwarts would add new ones, if there were spies in the castle Hogwarts would flush them out, and evidently, if the Ministry tries to control the school, Hogwarts will choose itself a new Headteacher, someone she feels will stand up to the Ministry and bring about the changes that are needed for society to progress." Hermione lectured. "She's obviously decided that the teachers are too set in their ways to lead the school, so Hogwarts is going to pick one of the students. Did you notice how she always said Headteacher, like she didn't want to give us a clue as to who she picked?"

"I wonder who she'll pick?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Probably one of the older years." Neville pointed out. "They'll be more mature, able to handle all the pressure."

"I don't know." Harry said. "She'll have to make a decision soon, though. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Too right." Ron said around a mouthful of food. "I just hope it isn't me. Can you imagine doing all that paperwork?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, and even Hermione didn't bother arguing that point with him. They laughed and the conversation turned to more light-hearted matters.

Harry crept out of Gryffindor tower under the protection of his invisibility cloak. Harry's friends had been treating him like he was fragile all evening, and he couldn't take it any more. He needed some peace and quiet after the exhausting events of the day.

One of the things he still found hard to process was the news that Padfoot had been declared innocent. Sirius was free. Harry held a fragile hope that he might be able to live with Sirius now, if Sirius wanted to. He refused to get his hopes up though. The last time he did that Sirius was forced to go on the run.

Harry let his feet lead him around the castle, and eventually he found himself at the top of the Astronomy tower. He sat down with a sigh, letting his legs dangle over the parapet.

So much had happened this year. Umbridge trying to take over the school, Dumbledore refusing to look at him ... that still made his blood boil, but it was less heated now. He knew that his visions were from Voldemort's point of view, and he knew from the trial that Sirius hadn't been in the Ministry. Voldemort must have fed him a false vision somehow. Harry felt chills when he realized how close it came to working. If he'd done as he wanted to do and rushed in, He would have led his friends straight into a trap. There was no telling what might have happened to them.

Umbridge was in Azkaban ... and despite how much he hated her, he wouldn't have wished that fate on her. His relationship with Sirius was proof of what Azkaban could do to an innocent. He didn't want to think about what Umbridge would be like after even a year there. She didn't have an animagus form to protect her there.

"Are you thinking about Umbridge?" A melodious voice asked from beside him.

Harry jumped about a foot in the air and turned to see Hogwarts sitting beside him. "Lady Hogwarts, how can I help you?" He asked, shocked that she would be here.

She laughed. "Just you being in the school helps me, Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry?"

Harry shook his head, mute with surprise.

"Well, as I was saying, just you being here helps me. It's reassuring to know that there is someone still within my walls who will do anything to help those who ask for it."

"Wasn't that something Dumbledore said in my second year? Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it?"

"Yes, he did." Hogwarts said with a fond smile. "He did what he could as Headmaster. Unfortunately, he is too prominent in the Wizarding World and needs his image too much to risk antagonizing parents and the Ministry by changing the school for the better. He was forced to let Hogwarts be controlled by the Ministry to a degree in order to protect those who needed it. It's too late for that now, so he will use his political standing to protect those outside of Hogwarts as the new Headmaster will protect those inside."

"Who are you going to chose?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, I was rather hoping you would agree to take the job." Hogwarts said.

Harry gaped at her. "Why would you want me?" He almost yelled.

"Because you will stand up to the Ministry, you will do anything to protect people, you are not afraid to change the way the school is run, and because you are not prejudiced towards one house. You will treat the Slytherins as they deserve to be treated."

"You don't know that!" Harry said. "It's not like I get along with any Slytherins."

"You don't get along with Draco Malfoy." Hogwarts corrected. "The other Slytherins cannot befriend you without antagonizing him, and he has too much support within the house of snakes for them to be comfortable with betraying him."

"Then how can I fix that?" Harry asked frustrated. "I doubt he'll roll over and like me if - and I mean if - I become Headmaster."

Hogwarts shrugged. "Win him over. You don't have to be friends, but you can work with him. Slytherins like standing, and you're going to need help. Make a council. Pick representatives of all four houses."

"I know nothing about running a school!" Harry protested.

"Which is precisely why you are best for the job. You will not be hindered by expectations of what is possible and impossible. The other teachers will keep you from making mistakes that can't be fixed, while you will be changing things based on your own experience in the school."

"Voldemort wants me dead!"

"Which is precisely why you will be safer in the school." Hogwarts said, completely unruffled by his outburst.

"It will make the school a target!" Harry pointed out.

"And the school wasn't a target with Dumbledore as the Headmaster?" Hogwarts asked rhetorically.

"Voldemort feared Dumbledore." Harry said. "He doesn't fear me."

"No, he does not." Hogwarts said. Harry sighed in relief. "He fears who you will become, and he will see you becoming Headmaster as the first step on the road to becoming a powerful enemy." Harry groaned. "What would I do with the school anyway?" He asked grumpily.

"What do you think is wrong with it?" Hogwarts asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"The DADA teachers who always try to kill me, for a start." Harry said thoughtfully. "And the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. Plus the fact that so many dangerous creatures seem to get inside. The troll, the boggart Professor Lupin found, the fact that the wards didn't reveal Not-Moody for who he really was. Maybe new wards that alert the Headmaster whenever a student is in mortal peril, like that clock Mrs Weasley has ..." He trailed off. "What? No! I'm still not going to be Headmaster!" He glared at her.

"If you don't, then who will?" Hogwarts asked gently. "You are the only available candidate who fits all the criteria. Anyone younger will not be old enough to understand the responsibilities placed on their shoulders. I have gone through all the files of all the students, and you are the only one who can be Headmaster. If you do not accept, I will have to initiate the final sanction."

"Final sanction?" Harry asked. He was getting the distinct feeling that the final sanction wasn't anything good.

Hogwarts nodded. "In the event that it is impossible to free Hogwarts from corruption or government control, the castle will wait until it is empty and then shut down, issuing a letter to the Ministry regarding the closure of the school. The students would attend other magical schools and the castle would remain empty until it fell down from lack of use and care."

Harry stared. "You can't let that happen!"

"If I cannot find a Headmaster, then that is what I must do." Hogwarts said resolutely.

"And you believe that I am the only one who can be Headmaster properly." Harry said with a sinking feeling.

Hogwarts nodded.

"I'll think about it." Harry conceded finally.

Hogwarts looked up at him, obviously happy. "Thank you Harry!" She squealed.

"Hey, I didn't promise anything yet!" Harry laughed.

"We'll see." Hogwarts grinned, mischief shining in her eyes. "Let me know when you've decided. Just speak your decision out loud; I'll hear you." Without another word, she turned back into mist and sank into the stones again.

With no-one left to talk to and a sudden exhaustion dragging at his limbs, Harry got up, put his cloak on and made his way to the stairs. "Bloody crazy castle." He complained to himself.

As he left, he could have sworn he heard happy laughter behind him.

 **Second chapter. Over three thousand words. Wasn't expecting it to take so much, but it got away from me.**

 **Enjoy, Shib. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Four Qualities

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 3 - Four Qualities**

Harry was eating his breakfast with single-minded intensity when an owl dropped the morning copy of the Daily Prophet into Hermione's breakfast. She unrolled it and gasped.

 **Hogwarts has taken matters into her own hands?**

 **Yesterday evening, Minister Fudge entered Hogwarts with the intention of appointing a new Headteacher to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only to find that Hogwarts herself does not approve of his intentions.**

 **It would seem that the high concentration of magic in Hogwarts has rendered the castle sentient. The founders themselves are said to have left instructions with Hogwarts regarding management. Should any kind of government - including our own Ministry of Magic - attempt to claim control of Hogwarts, the castle would choose itself a new Headmaster. This occurred yesterday. A physical representation of the castle materialized and informed Minister Fudge that she would be choosing the next Headmaster, and it would be a student, before having him escorted off the premises.**

 **We can only hope that Hogwarts chooses the right person for the job, and wonder; exactly why does Minister Fudge feel threatened by Hogwarts after the removal of Albus Dumbledore, who we now know is innocent of any wrongdoing? Is Minister Fudge all he claims to be, or are his intentions less than beneficial to the public? After Fudge made such a blunder regarding the return of You-Know-Who, we have to wonder - when will his mistakes end?**

 **Rita Skeeter**

Harry read the article over Hermione's shoulder and snorted, though inwardly he was worried. Rita would undoubtedly be poking around Hogwarts now, and though he knew that he could handle her now that he knew of her unregistered Animagus form, he would rather not deal with her at all. At least she was pushing her destructive tendencies towards Fudge. Harry couldn't think of a bigger idiot who deserved it. Everyone hated Voldemort anyway, his Death Eaters were in Azkaban awaiting trial by Veritaserum, and Umbridge was also in Azkaban. Fudge was the biggest idiot left.

Harry sighed as the reminder of Umbridge brought back the conversation of the night before. What was he going to do? There was no way he could run a school! And yet ... if he didn't, Hogwarts would shut down. It was a place he considered home, and he didn't want to think of it empty like that. And what would life be like in another school?

What should he do? Be Headmaster of Hogwarts, or an ordinary student of a different school?

Harry wandered around his classes that day in a daze. It was a good thing he didn't have potions, because he had no doubt that Snape would have deducted at least a hundred points from Gryffindor and put him in detention with Filch if he'd had to deal with the potions master today.

The final lesson of the day was Transfiguration, and like in the rest of his lessons he was distracted. Professor McGonagall called him back after class.

"Mr Potter, why is it that you seem incapable of focusing today?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Sorry, Professor, I've just got a lot on my mind." Harry said guiltily.

Professor McGonagall's gaze softened. "Is it about Umbridge?" She asked.

Harry shook his head violently. "No, Professor, it's not that. Voldemort did the same thing to me at the end of my fourth year, did you know? Well, Voldemort's was a lot stronger actually ..." Harry saw the Professor's eyes go from concerned to downright sympathetic at that and hurriedly changed the subject. "Anyway, it's not that."

"Then what is it, Mr Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer and then froze. How did you tell the Acting Headmistress that a magic castle wanted you to take her place? While you're still in school, no less?

There was a kind laugh from behind him. "He's been distracted because I asked him to be Headmaster, Professor." Hogwarts spoke from behind him.

Harry shut his mouth with a snap. "I still think you're crazy for even considering me." He said.

"I know." She said fondly, before turning to Professor McGonagall. "What do you think, Professor?" Hogwarts asked.

Professor McGonagall regarded Harry intently. "If you had to chose one of the students, I think you chose the right one." She decided.

Harry stared at her, shocked. "I don't think so." He said stubbornly.

"Which is exactly why you're perfect for the role." Hogwarts giggled.

"That sounds like something Professor Dumbledore would say." Harry said stubbornly.

"You got me." Hogwarts said. "Which means it must be right."

Harry sighed and rubbed a his eyes. "I'd be a rubbish headmaster." He half-promised, half-threatened.

"Would you go out of your way to do badly, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry glared at her. "Of course not!"

"Then you'll do fine." She said as though it was obvious. "I don't know if you've noticed, but when you want to do something, you let very little stand in your way, regardless of how impossible others would find it. You are as ordinary as the next student, Mr Potter, until you are required to be otherwise. Then you can do things like overcome obstacles that are meant to stop even the most determined thief, kill a basilisk with a sword that not just anyone can pull from the hat, discover the innocence of a man thought to be a murderer by all others who knew him, survive another encounter with a powerful wizard who usually leaves no-one alive to fight him, and survive anger and hostilities from within a place that is supposed to be a haven to you."

"Anyone could've done that." Harry said.

"No, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said firmly. "You could do that. No-one else. And the fact is, when faced with something you want to save or a goal you have to achieve, you do exactly that against all odds."

Harry stared at the floor, thinking. Was she right? Did he do what no-one else could? He certainly had a knack for getting out of sticky situations, but that didn't mean everyone around him did. Cedric was proof of that. Would he doom Hogwarts if he accepted the role of Headmaster? Or would his knack for surviving things rub off on Hogwarts instead?

He inwardly scoffed at himself for that last thought. His luck might be a powerful force in his life, but that was only because he was so woefully underprepared for basically anything. If he planned everything, leaving a little room for leeway, he could probably make sure no-one died. After all, everything Voldemort had done was logical, in hindsight. If he just thought things through with a little logic ...

Unbidden, words from his first year rose in his mind. "Most wizards don't have an ounce of common sense, they'd be stuck here forever."

He remembered how he'd manipulated Umbridge into checking the Ministry for attackers, using his Slytherin side. _That could work,_ he mused. _A Snake in a Lion's skin._

He looked at Hogwarts, a resigned tone in his voice. "You really want me as Headmaster?" She nodded emphatically, clapping her hands silently. Harry turned to the Transfiguration professor. "You really think this is a good idea?" Harry could guess what she thought from what she said earlier, but he wanted her to spell it out. There was no room for miscommunication here.

"I do. You will change things for the better, and I will help you in any way I can. Most of the other teachers will support you." She said.

"Snape is going to kill me for this." Harry muttered. "Alright, fine, I'll do it." He winced as a high-pitched squeal of joy threatened to make his eardrums bleed, and then he stared in disbelief as Hogwarts shrunk into the form of a twelve year old and hugged him around the waist. Harry looked at McGonagall imploringly, and was sure that he saw her lips twitch in amusement.

Hogwarts bounced back suddenly. "Sorry about that." She apologized, obviously not sorry in the least. "This is what I really look like, by the way. I just thought that Fudge was more likely to listen to me if I looked adult."

"How come you're really a child?" Harry asked. "Or do you not age the same way as humans?"

"My personality and physical age are represented by the average age and personality of all the people who have stayed at Hogwarts for longer than a month over the years. The majority of those are children, so I am a child." Hogwarts explained. "I can act grown up when I want to, though."

"Huh." Harry said. "That's interesting."

Hogwarts pouted. Actually pouted. "That's what you say to Hermione when she says something you don't understand."

The Transfiguration Professor cleared her throat. "When should I announce your new position?"

Harry winced. "How long can I keep it a secret?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a look that clearly told him to suck it up. Harry sighed. "I need to tell the other heads of house, then you can tell all the other teachers. I have to plan some changes before you announce it, I won't have as much time afterwards, plus I have to get some students together and form some kind of council. I can't think up all the ideas, so I'll need help ... maybe tomorrow at dinner?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "That is acceptable. Will you be attending classes tomorrow?"

Harry shook his head. "No, and several other students from every house will probably be missing them as well."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain your reasoning?"

"I have to make Hogwarts better, but I only see problems from a Gryffindor point of view. If I am going to understand how this school needs changing, then I'm going to need a council of sorts, to tell me what the problems are as seen in each house."

Professor McGonagall looked puzzled.

"Put it this way, Professor," Harry elaborated. "I'll be in contact with two groups of people, my council and the teachers. The council will tell me what needs to be changed, and the teachers will tell me what can be changed."

The Professor nodded. "I can see your reasoning. Very well, I will inform the other heads."

"Thank you." Harry said. Then he paled.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hogwarts asked.

Harry looked at the being that had technically been his home for the past five years. "I have to tell Ron and Hermione what I've done."

Professor McGonagall looked surprised. "They don't already know?"

Harry shook his head. "I was in two minds about the whole thing, I didn't even contemplate telling them."

The Professor winced. "Good luck with that one." She said, uncharacteristically pessimistic.

"Um. Thanks, I think." Harry replied.

"Come on, you have to fix the school already." Hogwarts chanted, pulling him towards the door. Just before she reached it, she dissolved back into the stone. It was a testament to how weird Harry's life was that he'd become accustomed to such occurrences already.

"Alright mate?" Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside the door.

Harry nodded. "Fine, but I need to talk to you."

Five minutes later, Harry was pacing in front of the blank wall that sometimes marked the entrance to the Room of Requirement. When the door appeared, he led them inside.

It was like a mini version of the Gryffindor common room, except with a few more personal touches. A picture here and there, some half-finished homework assignments. Harry plopped down in a comfy chair by the fire, and Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry began to explain. About wandering around late at night, about meeting Hogwarts. About how she wanted him to be Headmaster and how after talking with McGonagall, he'd agreed.

Silence followed his words.

Ron barked out a humourless laugh. "It really is always you, isn't it?" He said angrily.

"I didn't mean too!" Harry protested.

"I never said you did, mate." Ron pointed out. "But regardless of intentions, the result is the same. No-one who is near you shines."

"That's not true! Hermione gets the best grades in our year!" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but all the people that matter think that it doesn't count just because she's muggleborn."

"What?" Harry stared.

"And you didn't ask us! Like we don't matter-"

This was too much for Harry, who'd had enough at that point. He stood up. His magic made the chairs around him rattle in his anger. "I didn't realize that I had to check if you were okay with a decision regarding my life."

Ron stared at Harry. "We're your friends, it concerns us too!"

"Not as much as it concerns me!" Harry took a deep breath. "It was this, or Hogwarts would close down. Call me crazy, but I couldn't just let that happen!"

"No you couldn't. Poor little orphan boy, deprived of the place he calls home."

Rage rose in Harry like a tide.

"Ron!" Hermione chided. Too late. The chairs nearest Harry exploded.

"Always moaning about how he never had a family, about how it was so terrible for him. Did you never consider that you might have used your fame to make things easier for Hermione? For all the muggleborns? Just a public word or three would have made their lives so much better, but you're so selfish you didn't even think of it."

Harry froze. No. It wasn't like that.

"But no. You just tried to avoid attention, and in doing so you only brought more of it down on you. It's not like you even have a reason to avoid it, or at least not a reason you've ever seen fit to trust us with-"

"But only because it is private, not that you couldn't have figured it out on your own if you'd paid a little attention beyond your own little world of 'that's not fair.'" A familiar voice rang out, though Harry had never heard her so dissatisfied before, not even when talking to Fudge.

Hogwarts, in her forty year old splendour, stepped out of a shadow and faced Ron and Hermione. "Did you ever stop to consider that fact that if Harry did undergo the kind of abuse that would make him avoid attention, he probably wouldn't tell you, friends or not? Such a past is intensely private, and you have no real right to know."

Ron and Hermione stood up and backed away from the obviously furious entity. Despite her mild words, she was clearly not happy with them.

"I believe you have done enough damage for today." Hogwarts said coldly. "Leave."

Her tone of voice allowed no argument, and Harry quickly collapsed back on his chair, staring sightlessly into the distance.

"Harry, it isn't your fault. He doesn't know what you've been through."

Harry blinked and refocused on her. "I know." He jumped up and clapped his hands. "Now, lets get to work. First, I need at least two people from every house. They'll research Hogwarts compared to it's competitors and anything about the school that needs changing, including some kind of school council. So. Who do I think would bring something new to the table?"

Eventually, Harry came up with a list of people he thought might be able to point out the school's faults and brainstorm ways to get better.

Slytherin

Draco Malfoy

Daphne Greengrass

Ravenclaw

Terry Boot

Luna Lovegood

Hufflepuff

Susan Bones

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Gryffindor

Neville Longbottom

Katie Bell

He sighed and put the pen down. It had been difficult to chose, but he had done it. He wasn't sure if Draco would agree to help - Harry had basically put his father in prison - but if he said no, Harry figured he could invite Blaise Zabini instead.

As for Gryffindor, well ... Ron and Hermione had made their stance on the matter perfectly clear. To be honest, Harry was more likely to punch Ron than forgive him. As for Hermione, she wouldn't take a side until the whole thing was over, which meant even if he offered the place to her, she wouldn't have taken it. He quickly grabbed another sheet of parchment and started writing out a standard letter.

Dear (insert name here),

Hogwarts will be changing soon, but change has to start with the ideas of people. If you wish to take part in the remodelling of this school as we address any and all issues that come up, please call for Dobby the house-elf. He will take you to the meeting place, the Room of Requirement.

This is not a trick, or a trap. It is not designed to harm any of you. It is simply an opportunity. What you do with that is up to you.

Harry Potter

Harry quickly copied all of them with the relevant names and then, hoping this would work, called out, "Dobby."

A soft crack split the silence in the room and Dobby appeared. "Can Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter sir?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, thank you Dobby. I need these letters delivered, but no-one can see them except the people who're supposed to, okay?"

Dobby nodded fiercely.

"There's one more thing, Dobby. In the letter, I told them to call you and have you show them where to find me."

"That's fine, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said determinedly.

"Dobby, one of the people receiving a letter is Draco Malfoy."

Dobby's ears drooped for a moment before perking back up. "Dobby is still helping Master Harry Potter sir." The house elf said stubbornly.

Harry chuckled a little before surrendering the letters to Dobby. "Okay, Dobby, and thanks."

Dobby disappeared with a crack.

Half an hour later, people began to file in. The two Hufflepuffs, Justin and Susan, arrived first, followed by Gryffindors Neville and Katie. The Ravenclaws Terry and Luna and Slytherins Draco and Daphne all arrived together. Everyone sat down and waited for him to speak, even Malfoy.

"If you want to get up and leave after I explain why I brought you hear, then feel free, but I ask that you don't tell anyone outside of this room what I will tell you now."

Nods around the table.

"Hogwarts made me Headmaster." Harry said.

Voices broke out as everyone started talking at once.

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled. "I'll explain, but hold your questions until the end, please."

So he explained about his conversation, leaving out a lot of particulars. He left out Ron and Hermione's reaction completely.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought us here, Potter." Daphne said.

"I brought you here because I don't have the knowledge, experience or background to be able to pick out all the problems in Hogwarts. If I am going to fix all the problems to make as many people as possible happy, then I need to have your opinions too."

"Why us? It isn't like you've ever showed Slytherin any kindness." Draco said bitterly.

"Part of my job as Headmaster is to not be biased towards any house." Harry pointed out. Draco snorted. Harry started talking again. "Look, I don't like you, Malfoy, but Slytherin represents one fourth of the school and I'm not just going to ignore it and hope it goes away." Harry took a breath and started again.

"This school was Founded by four people, each of whom saw the world in a very different way, each possessing a different quality. Loyalty, Bravery, Wit, and Cunning. Without even one of these traits, Hogwarts would never have happened. Working together," Harry gestured around the table, "we represent those four traits."

"That still doesn't explain why you bothered to include Slytherin." Draco grumbled.

"Because, Draco Malfoy." Harry said, his voice suddenly powerful and sure. "It took four qualities to start Hogwarts, and it'll take no less than four to fix it."

Harry looked around the table, at some faces he knew well and others hardly at all, as he spoke again. "I want to fix it. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore, it isn't the best anymore, and I want to fix that. But I can't do it without each and every single one of you. Will you help me?"

 **Another chapter. 3000 words. I have really got to stop underestimating how much I will need to write in order to get a certain amount of plot in. It isn't healthy for my poor fingers.**

 **I wrote this the morning after I stayed up all night, so please forgive any obvious mistakes and comment so I can fix it.**

 **Enjoy, Shib. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Changes

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 4 - Changes**

Neville stood up. His confidence had improved massively since Harry had shown him that he was talented magically in the D.A this year, and it showed.

"I will help you." Neville said unwaveringly. Katie quickly followed. "As will I."

Justin stood. "I doubted you about the chamber and was proven wrong." He said. "I won't make that mistake again. I trust you, Harry."

Susan got up. "I believe that you are truly trying to make this school a better place for everyone, including the Slytherins. I've never thought much of the idea that eleven year olds are evil because they think in a certain way, so I'll help you, for that if nothing else."

Luna stood up. "The wrackspurts are refusing to go near you. It's a sign that you are thinking really clearly at the moment." Harry smiled gratefully at her. Luna's way of putting things never failed to give him something to smile about.

Terry sighed. "I don't really know you that well, but I've seen enough over the years to gather that things always seem to happen to you." He shrugged. "That being said, someone's got to keep you from screwing up too badly."

Daphne stood up. "My family was neutral in the war, so I don't have anything against you. That being said, I definitely don't like you either." She sighed. "However, if there's something that no Slytherin would turn down, it's political power, and if your movement works, that is exactly what you'll be giving us. I'll be on your little team to represent the interests of Slytherin, but if you ignore what I have to say, then I'll leave. I'm not going to be here as a figurehead, while you carry on the prejudices that landed Slytherin House in this position in the first place."

Harry nodded. "You probably won't believe me yet, but I didn't want you as a figurehead anyway, nor did I think that you would be content as one."

Daphne nodded.

Draco Malfoy stood. "I don't like you, Potter. But I'm well aware of what the other houses think of Slytherin, and if there's the slightest chance I can help drag Slytherin's name out of the mud, then I can't rightfully walk away." He said this spitefully, but without any real heat.

Harry sighed and slumped a little. "Thanks." He looked at them all, standing there with varying degrees of determination on their faces. "Now, does anyone mind staying here for the night to brainstorm? Probably tomorrow as well."

Shaken heads all around.

"Okay then, lets start." Harry closed his eyes briefly and parchment, ink, notebooks and pens appeared in the middle of the table. "Everyone grab what they prefer, and write down everything this school currently lacks or has a problem with, no matter how small."

Everyone grabbed something, most of the Muggleborn and halfblood students picking Muggle utensils while the purebloods stuck to parchment and ink.

"What is this?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Its a pen. Muggles use it to write. It's way easier to use than a quill. Try it." Justin invited, offering her a notebook. Daphne took it gingerly and began writing. Then she didn't stop, a thoughtful look on her face. "This is useful. We should make sure everyone has access to these, it would make taking notes faster."

"Some of the purebloods won't like that." Draco said.

"What if it was only used for notes, like a rough draft, and the final thing was done on parchment?" Luna asked dreamily. A few people who didn't know her as well looked startled.

"That's a good idea, Luna. And why don't we make it so it isn't compulsory to use a notebook for taking notes, we just make sure that the supplies are available. Most people will catch on pretty quickly, and when purebloods see that the final assignment is turned in on parchment they might feel like it wouldn't hurt to use the notebooks some of the time." Harry added.

Susan nodded. "I think that sounds about right. Draco?"

Looking startled that his opinion was asked, he nodded. "That sounds about right. As long as you make it clear that it isn't required, they won't care, right up until they realize it's easier to use Muggle stuff."

"Cool." Harry grabbed a second notebook and wrote, "Idea's to Implement." on the cover, before listing the idea, the reason behind it and how they were going to implement it. "This can be our record. Any idea we agree might help the school in some way gets listed in here, as well as why we thought it might help and how we are going to present it, like not making the notebooks compulsory."

Everyone nodded. "What if someone we don't want knowing about all of this finds it, like the passwords for Gryffindor tower in my third year?" Neville asked.

"There are ways to enchant objects so only some people can read them." Terry offered. "Like what you did with the D.A signup sheet. I know a few. Pass it around, everyone write your names on the inside of the cover, and I'll enchant it so that only people who have their names written there can read what's inside."

Everyone did so, and he began the process of spelling it so that only they could read it.

"What if we want to add someone else later?" Katie asked.

"That's easy." Terry said. "I set up Harry as the head user, so he can add people or take them off if he chooses. He's the only one who can take people off. He has veto, if you will. The rest of us are primary users. We can't take people off, but we can add people. Anyone we add will automatically be a secondary user. They can't add people or take people off. Harry is the only one who can add people as another primary user, and he can also upgrade a secondary user to a primary user and vice versa. Anyone who is a user of the book can add to it. To add someone, simply tap the inside cover of the book and speak the passcode, then get the person being added to write their name. It will appear under the name of the person who said the passcode."

"Cool." Susan said.

"That's really advanced." Katie added.

"I've done it before." Terry said, looking embarrassed.

"What's the passcode?" Justin asked.

Terry smirked. "Well I thought it should be something that applies to all of us, when I remembered something Harry said in his little speech."

Harry had a sudden sinking feeling.

"It's a bit long, but the passcode is, 'It took four qualities in the beginning, and it'll take no less than four to fix it."

Luna smirked, un unusual expression on her normally dreamy face. "I like it."

"It does rather sum up what we're trying to do, doesn't it?" Draco added.

"It has a cool ring to it." Justin pointed out.

"Okay, we got a bit off track here." Daphne said. "We still need to write down what is wrong with this school, otherwise we won't have anything to put in the book."

Everyone got back to writing, the quills and parchment untouched in the middle of the table.

Half an hour later, Harry called a halt. "Okay, lets go round the circle, telling everyone else what you've got in case someone's thought up a problem that everyone else has. If someone's already mentioned all your ideas, then just pass, that's fine. Now, Luna and Terry, what've you got?"

"Pureblood views on muggleborns, Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, Binns, the DADA post." Terry recited. "We also listed possible means of fixing the problem."

"Okay, thanks, we'll get to that once we've got all the problems. Katie, Neville?"

"Snape's teaching, the defences of the school, like how a troll got in, or any of the other numerous instances where something got in that shouldn't have and inter house relations."

"Cool. Draco and Daphne?"

"Pureblood concerns that muggleborns dilute the culture and the board of governors. That's all we've got that's new."

"Thanks. Susan and Justin?"

"Teacher bias towards a particular house, and how is Hogwarts faring compared to international schools."

Harry nodded. "Okay, thanks. So, all in all we think that teachers Binns and Snape need to be discussed, all teachers should be talked about for signs of bias, we need to check where Hogwarts is internationally, find a way to alleviate pureblood concerns about Muggleborns overriding the current culture, find a way to deal with or disband the Board of Governors, ensure the defences of the school are as good as they can be, promote inter-house relations, defuse the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, and get a decent teacher for defence against the dark arts." Harry sighed. "As a start. I foresee a long day."

"Why don't we start with the easier stuff?" Katie said. "Then we could work up the more complicated issues."

"Sounds cool." Susan said.

"So, lets talk about the teachers." Harry said. "Who are we not happy with?"

Immediately, everyone yelled 'Binns!' and then three quarters of the room yelled out, 'Snape!". Perhaps predictably, bickering immediately broke out.

"Enough!" Harry yelled. "I can barely hear myself think, let alone listen to you lot when you're all yelling like that. Now, why don't we talk about Snape first, since no-one seems to be able to let that one go. Calmly, tell me what we should do with him and why."

"He's a good potions master, don't get me wrong about that, youngest in a century, but frankly, he can't teach worth a damn." Neville said. "You saw my boggart in third year. He's biased towards Slytherins and seems incapable of going a single lesson without taking points."

"He isn't as bad to the Hufflepuffs, but he's still not nice. He never explains why the potion has to be done in a particular way." Justin said.

"Not even that bad to us, but we already know a lot from reading, so he doesn't have as much reason to pick on us. Still, I've seen him pick on others and I can't say I agree with the man's methods. That has to stop, it's not conductive to learning." Terry put his two cents into the discussion.

Daphne and Draco exchanged a glance. "A lot of Slytherins, especially the older ones, feel that Snape is only righting the wrongs done by the rest of the school. Also, Snape protects the Slytherins, perhaps more than you realize, not just from inside the school, but outside. Our parents ..." Draco trailed off.

Daphne took over. "My parents were neutral in the war, so I have the freedom of doing as I please. Others in Slytherin are not so lucky." She glanced towards Draco. "Some parents would have their child choose before even leaving Hogwarts. Professor Snape prevents that. It doesn't always seem that way, but he shields us while we are under his protection."

Harry looked at Draco. "Now that Voldemort is back, your parents want you to join him." Harry said quietly. Draco looked up from his hands. "My father does." He said. "My mother is quite against it actually, but there is nothing she can do. He holds all the power, and she knows it."

"Will you do it?" Luna asked. Draco shrugged. "The wrackspurts are hovering around you a lot. They create confusion and prevent clarity of thought."

"I don't want to." Draco said. "But once I leave school, I won't be safe. They'll either kill me for refusing, force me to take it, or disown and exile me." He laughed harshly. "I don't have much of a say at all."

"We'll add that to our list of problems." Harry decided. "Protecting students from suspected Death Eater parents."

Draco snorted. "I doubt you'll find any solution to that one, Potter."

"So do I." Harry admitted. "But between us we might be able to figure something out. A delaying tactic, if nothing else."

Draco looked away and said nothing.

"So." Harry said, deliberately changing the subject. "What if Snape remained head of Slytherin House but only taught N.E.W.T level potions? We could bring in another Potions master to teach years one to five. As the senior Potions Master Snape would have to make sure that the new teacher was shown around and was teaching the correct course material."

Terry nodded. "That sounds like a good compromise."

Daphne looked away from Draco for a moment and glanced at Harry. "It keeps Snape in power to protect the Slytherins and gets the lower years an unbiased teacher. Not a bad thought, Potter."

"Okay, would someone please write all of that in the book?" Luna reached out and began to write. "Thank you Luna." She inclined her head but didn't speak.

"Now, Binns." Harry said.

"Replace him." Neville said.

"Even we can't stay awake in that class." Terry commented.

"Let him go." Justin added.

"So, Binns is gone then." Harry said. "Luna, can you add that as well?" She nodded and finished the sentence she was writing. "Done."

"What are we going to do about the Board of Governors? They won't let us change anything!" Katie said.

Neville cleared his throat. "My Gran sent me a letter this afternoon. She saw the newspaper and decided to write to me. It's kind of long, but the gist of it is she knows from the Daily Prophet that whoever becomes Headmaster will probably want to change a lot, and she knows the Board of Governors would probably try to change that. In her letter she mentioned that if I decided the change was a good thing, it might be prudent if I let slip to the new Headmaster that the Board of Governors doesn't legally exist."

"What?" Susan said sharply.

"Um ... the Board of Governors doesn't legally exist? Apparently sometime in the sixteen hundreds a group of pureblood parents got together and decided that they'd like to have more control over the place where their children were educated, so they got the Ministry to pass a decree that said major decisions regarding Hogwarts staff, finance and course choices had to be passed by a majority vote of the Board. However, because Hogwarts is privately owned, even though no-one knows who owns it any more, the Ministry's decree wasn't legally binding. The Headmaster then was just an idiot, or corrupt."

Dead silence rang around the table, until Draco started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked him.

"My father said Dumbledore has been trying to find a way to disband the Board of Governors since Dippet was Headmaster. There was no way Augusta Longbottom didn't know that. She must have been sitting on that knowledge for years, right under Dumbledore's nose."

The rest of the room chuckled. "It is kind of funny." Neville admitted.

"Who will tell the Board of Governors that they are disbanded?" Terry asked.

"I might as well, since I'm Headmaster." Harry sighed.

"I don't think so." Daphne said.

"Why not?" Luna asked dreamily before anyone could get offended. They really didn't give her enough credit, Harry thought.

"Because right now, they don't know who the new Headmaster will be. The longer they know who, the more time they'll have to plan something. At the moment, we have the advantage." Daphne explained.

"So we're keeping the fact that I'm Headmaster a secret for as long as possible?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Daphne said. "Who knows already?"

"Ron and Hermione, who're probably both angry with me, and Professor McGonagall." Harry answered.

"Well, if Granger and Weasley blab, there's nothing we can do about it." Draco drawled. "What about McGonagall?"

"She's planning to announce it at dinner tomorrow." Harry admitted.

"Okay, well, you still have to tell the other heads of house, right? We'll talk about when to reveal that you're Headmaster then." Justin scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Okay. Now that that's sorted, what else do we have to do?" Katie asked.

"Have dinner?" Neville asked. "Gives us some time to clear our heads."

Harry nodded. "Sounds cool, but the room doesn't do food for some reason."

"Why don't you call up a house elf then?" Susan asked.

Harry smiled as he remembered a friend of his. "Dobby!" He called. With a loud crack, the odd house elf appeared. "How can Dobby be helping great master Harry Potter sir?" Harry grinned at the elf. "My friends and I will need dinner, Dobby. Would you please have some brought up, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"No trouble, great master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said firmly and with a snap of his fingers, dinner was served. "Call Dobby if you need anything, great master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said, and disappeared with another crack before Harry could remind him not to call Harry that.

"Looks good." Daphne said.

"Let's just eat." Draco said, and without much more talk, the room fell silent as the occupants enjoyed the feast before them.

 **Another chapter, enjoy.**

 **Shib. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Planning

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 5 - Planning**

Once the food was finished and the plates had been cleared away, Harry's council pulled out their papers and got back to work.

"Okay, so does anyone have any ideas about how to fix some of this stuff?" Harry said, tapping his pen on the notebook.

"Well, I was thinking that the main reason purebloods don't like muggleborns is that they weren't raised in our culture, yes?" Neville asked uncertainly. He got nods in response. "Well, I know that in the three years before I went to Hogwarts, my Gran made me take lessons on etiquette and wizard culture. I was thinking that you could run a summer class for muggleborns, maybe at Diagon Alley so it's easier for the parents, dealing with all of that stuff."

"That's a good idea. I know I didn't have a clue what most people were talking about when I first came to Hogwarts." Justin added.

"I know my aunt is always complaining about how many muggleborn children's parents panic and try to blow the Statute of Secrecy out of the water when they learn that they have to send their child to boarding school in a month or so." Susan said. "I think they don't have enough time to get used to the idea that their child is going to be a part of a world that they can't see. It doesn't help that most muggleborns can't send many letters home because the scholarship funds don't cover a pet. I know there are a lot of school owls, but almost half the school is muggleborn or don't have owls of their own, and each journey is anything from a couple days to a week. That's a letter a month, maybe two if you're lucky."

"Just a couple of months isn't a lot of time to teach muggleborns a lot about wizard culture." Terry said.

"It doesn't have to be just for the incoming students, we could do it for all muggleborns attending Hogwarts." Katie pointed out.

"A lot of parents won't want to sacrifice more time with their children after sending them off for most of the year already." Daphne said.

"There is a book of enrolment that records the name of every child to use accidental magic, yes?" Luna asked. Draco nodded. "Yes, my father moaned about how it was impossible to tamper with so that the muggleborns names didn't show."

"And most children have accidental magic at the age of, oh, four or five, if they haven't been in a life-threatening situation before then that forced their magic to act early?" Luna asked.

"Where are you going with this, Luna?" Draco asked.

"Why don't you tell the parents about their children's magic after the first bout of accidental magic, when their name appears in the book? It would give the parents more time to adjust and the children time to learn about culture and etiquette during the summer."

After a beat of silence, Daphne made a strangled noise in her throat. "Why has no-one thought of this before?"

"Because most purebloods aren't interested in absorbing the muggleborns, they just want a good target." Draco said bitterly. "Unless something drastic happened to upset the pureblood power, there was no way that anyone would be able to do something like this."

"Until now." Harry said.

"Setting up classes like these will cost, Potter." Daphne warned. "If you want a proper teacher, you'll have to employ one of the ones who teach pureblood children, and a lot of them won't even consider teaching classes with more than two or three children, let alone muggleborns. Also, if you want it at Diagon Alley so it's closer to the parents, the premises are going to be expensive."

"What's the state of Hogwarts finances anyway?" Katie asked. "My dad owns a muggle company, and I grew up being taught numbers from the company books."

"Would you mind dealing with finances then, Katie?" Harry asked. Katie nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I'd love to."

"If you want to know about Hogwarts finances, you'll have to go to Gringotts." Susan advised. "Harry will have to go because only the Headmaster can open the Hogwarts accounts for the first time after a new Headmaster is chosen. After that you can key others in. It's the same for the Ministry. You'd better bring proof of being Headmaster, Harry. Gringotts don't take well to thieves."

"You can key Katie in to the accounts at the same time." Terry added. "If we need more money, you might be able to get a loan."

Harry nodded and started scribbling down in the book. "When will I go to Gringotts then? It isn't normal for Hogwarts students to go there mid-year, and I don't want everyone to know that I am Headmaster yet."

"Gringotts is open all hours, but nobody usually goes in after about eleven. You can Floo into the lobby after everyone else has left." Daphne said.

"What else do we need to change?" Susan asked.

"Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, curse on the DADA post, Hogwarts compared to international schools, teacher bias, protecting children from Death Eater parents, upgrading wards around Hogwarts." Harry read out.

"You can ask about the wards at Gringotts. They'll probably update the wards around Hogwarts, for a price." Draco pointed out. "Their curse-breakers might be able to shift the DADA curse as well."

Daphne cast a quick tempus. "It's half past eight. Get changed into some clean school robes. If you want the goblins to like you, or at least not stab you in the back, you have to abide by their etiquette, and you're going to spend the next two hours learning."

* * *

Harry fidgeted with the sleeves of his robes as Luna mercilessly dragged a comb through his freshly washed hair.

"Remember, wait for them to acknowledge you before you talk to them, it shows them that their time is worth more than yours." Daphne instructed strictly. Harry sighed tiredly. "Yes, I remember. You would make a wonderful teacher, you know that? You'd work them all to death, and they'd dread your lessons because you're a hard taskmaster, but they'd learn a lot from you."

Daphne's face went blank a moment as she hid the surprise. "Thanks, I think."

"Time to go." Susan called. Harry and Katie stood up and walked to the Floo. "Remember how I told you to land!" Daphne yelled after them as first Harry and then Katie grabbed a handful of powder and leapt into the fireplace with a yell of 'Gringotts!'

Harry, against all odds, stepped out of the Gringotts lobby fireplace with uncharacteristic grace, quickly walking across the marble floor of the startlingly empty room to one of the almost silent tellers, Katie flanking him as Ron and Hermione once did.

Harry squashed that thought quickly. The last few hours had been mentally exhausting, as they tried to solve problems that had plagued Hogwarts for decades. Problem after problem circled around his head, and all the while he was internally panicking. What would Dumbledore think? What would the other teachers think? What would Rita Skeeter print? What would the other students say?

He'd been suppressing all of that and the hurt over Ron and Hermione's betrayal, and he just knew that at some point he would break down about all of it.

Some point wasn't now, though, so he shoved it to the back of his mind and focused on the business at hand.

He came to a halt in front of the teller nearest them and waited politely for him to notice Harry. Almost a minute passed in silence as the teller ignored him and Harry didn't speak. Daphne had described it a battle of wills, as to who would break the silence first. Finally, the teller spoke.

"Well?"

Harry bowed slightly to the goblin in a small show of respect. "Greetings, goblin of Gringotts. I wish to speak about the Hogwarts vaults to whom it may concern."

The goblin stared. Harry reckoned it had probably been a long time since anyone had bothered to learn the standard goblin greetings. "You'll need to speak to Ragnok." He said finally. "He is the only one authorized to decide if you have right to know about the Hogwarts vault. Riptide!"

Harry's eyes widening was the only sign of surprise he showed. Daphne had told them about Ragnok, the leader of the goblin nation. Ruthless and cunning were the traits he was renowned for. She'd said it was a pity nonhumans weren't allowed in Hogwarts, because if he'd been sorted he'd have been Slytherin, and a brilliant one at that. She said she did research on him once, and she figured that if he'd gone to Hogwarts, he would've had all Slytherin under his control in a month. Harry didn't know quite what to think.

They followed Riptide without complaint through a maze of corridors, getting more and more richly decorated as they went along obviously indicating the importance of the offices here. Finally they reached a door guarded by two heavily armed goblins. After the guards announced their presence in Gobbledygook, Riptide gestured for them to enter alone.

"You're not coming?" Katie asked. Riptide shook his head.

"I am only a guide. I have no business being there." He explained.

"Okay." Harry said. He turned away from their goblin guide and walked into Ragnok's office, Katie trailing behind.

The doors shut ominously behind them as they entered the lair of the goblin leader.

The office itself was surprisingly Spartan, clearly intended to be practical rather than impressive. What furnishings there were, were expensive and tastefully done, but nothing was there that didn't need to be.

The most interesting part of the whole room, however, was undoubtedly the small but commanding figure behind the desk.

Ragnok, leader of the Goblin Nation, was an impressive figure. He was clearly muscled, and Harry wondered how he got all the scars he was covered in.

Harry also wondered what happened to the people who put them there.

They walked up to Ragnok's desk and bowed, not standing up straight after the customary few seconds.

Daphne had instructed them, briefly, on what to do if they came face to face with the goblin king, reasoning that although there was no reason for them to have to meet with him, when Harry's luck had finished playing with him, they would not only have to meet with Ragnok but also have a conversation without insulting him, lest he ordered them tossed out of Gringotts.

Or killed.

At any rate, she had decided that since Harry's life had a habit of tossing him in the worst possible situations, she should prepare him for the worst possible eventuality. Daphne had decided that the worst possible thing that could happen at Gringotts was him having to talk to Ragnok.

Oh, how Fate must be laughing.

In that brief topic, Daphne had hammered a few things into his head. Like with the tellers in the lobby, it was a test of willpower to see who would move first, except in this game the stakes were much higher. To Ragnok, they had to bow and stay bowed until he acknowledged them or they got cramp and either fell over or stood upright. They had been bowing for two minutes now, and Harry heard a hiss of pain as Katie hit the floor. Although physically fit as a chaser, that position in Quidditch required stronger legs than anything, and that was of no benefit to Katie here.

The seconds ticked on, and the tendrils of pain that were only mildly irritating when Katie fell were seriously beginning to irritate Harry now.

All the chores that the Dursleys had insisted he do over the summer were paying their due now, Harry reflected ruefully. They had taught him to ignore discomfort, if nothing else, and they had provided him with a sinewy muscle which had made his life as a seeker infinitely easier, and helped to keep him standing now. It was worth the chores, he thought, if it allowed him to save Hogwarts.

How many minutes had passed now? Three? Four?

Was that really what he believed? Harry thought suddenly. Did he really feel that saving Hogwarts was worth that? The time with the Dursleys, the taunts, his pitiful childhood? Was it worth living through that, for Hogwarts?

Yes, he suddenly realized. Yes, it was worth it. I would live every summer at the Dursleys for the rest of my life if it would help me save Hogwarts, my sanctuary, my home.

And, with a burst of clarity, he understood.

That was why Hogwarts chose him. Because he'd break a thousand rules to save the school that was his home. He'd smash every expectation anyone had of him. He'd turn the school on it's head, he'd find a way to do the most controversial things in order to bring the houses together, he would verbally abuse the Ministry, he'd publically condemn Umbridge, hell, he'd even use and abuse his fame in every way possible if it let him make the school better.

The tremors in his tired muscles slowed, and then stopped. His shoulders relaxed, and he suddenly felt as though he could stand like this forever.

Ragnok evidently saw the change, his confident posture, because a deep chuckle reverberated around the room. "Stand up, students of Hogwarts. I must confess, I am quite interested as to the purpose of your visit."

Katie got up off the floor and Harry stood straight with a quiet sigh of relief.

"Do you read the Daily Prophet, by any chance?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Yes. Can I assume this has something to do with Hogwarts electing her own Headmaster?" Ragnok asked dryly.

Harry snorted. "You could say that. I was the one that got picked, and now I have the dubious honour of running Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"My condolences." Ragnok grinned, displaying an unnerving number of very sharp teeth. Harry ignored the facial expression he knew was designed to intimidate and didn't react. Another thing the Dursleys had given him - an excellent poker face.

"Thank you. At any rate, one of the reasons I was chosen was because I was willing to change things. Some people from each house now form a council, and we spent a few hours brainstorming stuff that would make things better for the school. However, we have no idea how much Hogwarts has and what we can afford to do, so ..." Harry trailed off and spread his hands. "Here we are."

Ragnok studied them for a few moments. "You'll want to know the amount of money being given to Hogwarts, the cost of running it, and the amount of gold it has for general upkeep that profit isn't enough to take care of." He snapped his fingers and several piles of paperwork appeared on his desk. "Take a seat and we'll go through it."

For the next few hours Katie and Ragnok went through the piles of parchment with Harry listening bemused to the technical terms being thrown around by the two. He was asking a question here and there when the other two were done tossing numbers back and forth, and learnt quite a lot, but Harry knew when he was slowing things down and for the most part he sat quietly and watched as Ragnok explained several things to Katie. From the way she was enthusiastically asking questions and determinedly ploughing through the parchment to answer Ragnok's questions, it appeared she was enjoying herself. Harry noted with some amusement that Ragnok had been relegated to teacher; Katie's genuine passion for the subject appeared to startle him, and Harry had the impression that Ragnok rather enjoyed giving her enough clues to understand and watching her figure it out for herself. Ragnok probably didn't have a lot of time to teach little goblins, but he looked like he'd be good at it.

Finally it looked like the two had finished bouncing 2 and 2 around until it made five. All the original files had been looked over and pushed of towards the end of the table and the space those files had occupied was now filled with reams of new parchment, scribbles all over it as Ragnok led Katie through the calculations needed to understand how much Hogwarts could afford to spend on new courses and teachers and all the other good things the Headmaster of Hogwarts should probably know.

"Okay." Katie began. "I'm pretty sure I get it now."

"What do I need to know?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts is just about breaking even." Katie started. "The money from both incoming and returning students as well as the semi-annual money from the Ministry just about equals the expenses of the school including teachers salary, Madam Pomfrey's salary, Madam Pince's salary, Filch's salary, potions ingredients and scholarship funds. There is almost a million Galleons in the Hogwarts account. Even just adding the extra potions master, we wouldn't be able to sustain it for more than 100 years without finding a new way of getting money. If you add in a new history teacher as well it goes down to 50 because Binns isn't paid. And that isn't even adding the new culture and etiquette lessons we were planning, which are going to be more expensive anyway because all the decent teachers in that subject are used to being paid twice as much as the teachers in Hogwarts. You could probably add lots of stuff short term, but Hogwarts would go completely bankrupt in ten or twenty years and then it would be gutted. If you want to add lots of stuff, you have to find new ways of paying for it as well."

"So basically, spend too much and we'll be broke." Harry said with a sinking feeling.

"Basically." Katie agreed. "Unless it costs less than a million Galleons, is something that only needs doing once and isn't a constant drain on resources like wages are, then you can probably do it, but otherwise, you're going to have to find a way to finance your changes."

"What about a loan of some kind?" Harry asked.

"Who would loan Hogwarts money right now, and how will you convince them to give you enough?" Katie asked reasonably.

"I don't know." Harry said, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Suddenly his eyes widened and an uncharacteristically devious smirk spread across his face. "Ragnok?" Harry asked pleasantly. Ragnok watched Harry with expectant eyes, and Harry figured Ragnok had thought of this ages ago but had been waiting to see if Harry figured it out. Harry wasn't all that surprised. Daphne had said he was very Slytherin, after all.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" Ragnok asked.

"Just how much money is there exactly in the Potter vault?"

 **So, another chapter. I was going to try and get all the panning out of the way so we can get on to exciting drama and breakdowns, but this is already three thousand words long, so I figured I'd finish off the rest of the planning next chapter, but I'd add a little excitement as well.**

 **Enjoy, Shib. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Agreement

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 6 - Agreement**

Ragnok grinned toothily like he did earlier, but unlike earlier Harry thought he could see emotion behind it, as though Harry had passed a test and in doing so, had proved Ragnok right about him. "The trust vault from which you withdraw money for your school supplies contains almost a million Galleons more than necessary to fund your Hogwarts years, and the main Potter vault contains almost twenty three million in coins alone. If you sold all the other artefacts in your vault, you'd probably have another twenty three million, if not more. It would depend on the buyer." Harry's jaw dropped.

"I have a vault other than the one I use for school stuff?" Harry asked blankly.

Ragnok nodded. "The one you usually withdraw from is your trust vault, set up by your parents at your birth to be used until you come of age. Normally you would be granted access to the Potter Family Vault when you came of age, and the Potter Headship when your father chose to pass it on or he died."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Normally?"

"As you are the last remaining Potter, you are allowed access to the Potter Vault if you ask to go there." Ragnok grinned toothily. "You can also claim the Potter Headship."

"What's the difference between asking to have access to the Potter Vault and having the Headship?" Harry asked. "And how come I never knew any of this before?"

"Any family who has a reason to know about the Headship - the Purebloods - are magically bound not to tell anyone who is not their blood or ward about the Headship, and such facts cannot be found in any book. Because you lived with Muggles and were not the ward of a Pureblood family, you could not be told. It is rare for this to occur - usually when a Dark Wizard decides to wipe out a family, he either fails to find the family, kills them all, or the survivor is old enough to escape and therefore has already been told about the Headship. As it stood, you would have been notified on your seventeenth birthday, when you would be notified of all you inherited and what you would have to do should you wish to claim your monies and titles. As for the differences between having the Headship and having access to the Potter Vaults, the Head can limit or cut off the amount of money a member of your family is allowed to have access to, who first inherits the Potter Headship upon your death should you have more than one child, and the Headship also entitles you to the seat of House Potter on the Wizengamot."

"Who is set to have the Potter Vaults right now if I die?" Harry asked, thinking of his frequent brushes with death.

"It will go to the Pureblood family closest related to you. It's the Malfoys, I believe. Your grandmother on your father's side was Dorea Potter Nee Black. Andromeda Black was disowned with all future children, Sirius Black is an escaped convict, so it would fall to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her son Draco."

"Ugh." Harry shuddered. "I know Draco isn't as bad now, but there's no way I'm letting his father anywhere near the Potter fortune. And Sirius is innocent, can't it go to him?"

Ragnok shook his head. "No-one who goes to Azkaban can ever claim a Headship. As it is, he isn't even Head of House Black, which is why he cannot reinstate Andromeda Black and her daughter Nymphadora. If he ever has children it will go to them and if not, the person or persons stated in his will. I believe at this moment, that is you."

"So if Sirius dies, I'd get the Black fortune and Headship?" Harry asked, ignoring the flicker of pain the words brought. The vision he had seen was too clear in his memory for this.

Ragnok nodded. "Yes, but with Sirius Black's permission and presence here, you can claim the Headship before he dies, and the Wizengamot seat with it."

"So I have to decide if I want to claim the Potter Headship now?" Harry asked. Ragnok shrugged. "You can claim it now, or not. If you change your mind you can come back and claim it at anytime."

Harry chewed his lip as the thoughts whirled around his head. What should he do? With a moments concentration he made himself approach the problem logically. Finally, he'd reached a decision.

"I'm not going to claim the Headship now." He said.

"Why not? A seat on the Wizengamot could really help us! It's the magical government." Katie exclaimed.

Harry sighed. "Firstly, I know nothing about how the Wizengamot works, and if I make a fool of myself there before I know what I'm doing it will be harder to make allies with some of the neutral and even light families. Second, there is no plausible way for me to find out about this except Gringotts, and I'm supposed to be in school. What reason would I have to go to Gringotts during the school year? It would be easy enough to guess that I'm the new Headmaster. Third, Lucius Malfoy and the other Pureblood supporters of Voldemort know that there is no way I could know about this. So long as they believe that, they'll probably try to pass a law in the Wizengamot that stops this. If they're planning something in court then I can claim the Headship and stop them whenever I like. If they know I can stop them, then they'll try something else that I won't be expecting. This way, I have a heads up."

"An excellent strategy, Mr Potter. I do believe that you would have made a good Slytherin." Ragnok said with a glint in his eye. Harry found it vaguely unnerving. He got the feeling that Ragnok was pleased with his reasoning.

"That's what the Hat told me." Harry said. "But I ended up choosing Gryffindor."

"And I'm glad you did." Katie said firmly. "We would've been hammered by you on the field otherwise, and Wood wouldn't have let us hear the end of it."

Harry snorted. "Very true. He might've even unleashed Fred and George on me."

Katie shuddered. "I hope those two never ever seriously try to harm anyone. They'd probably make brilliant assassins if they chose. If they can get in and out of Hogwarts as easily as they do, they can get anywhere."

Harry, though, was staring off into space. "Yeah." He said slowly. "No-one knows Hogwarts like those two, except perhaps Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew. And that traitor could lead more Death Eaters into the school, couldn't he?"

"Pettigrew?" Katie asked. "How would he know the school so well? Was he like Fred and George?"

But Harry didn't answer. "If they can harm the school, though ... can they protect it?" He mumbled.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Katie asked. Harry snapped out of it and looked at Katie, excitement written all over his face.

"I was just wondering if I could hire Fred, George, and Sirius to set up some last resort defences to incapacitate anyone who gets past the wards in the event of an attack. They're genius at thinking of new ways to get things done, any attackers probably wouldn't even see their traps coming." Harry explained.

A slow, mildly evil smile spread across Katie's face. "Now that," She began, "is definitely a good idea. If anyone deserves to have Fred and George unleashed on them, it's people who think that it's okay to attack a school full of children."

Harry's answering grin was just as evil. "I'll owl them later and have them pop over to Hogwarts to explain what I want."

Katie nodded. "Will you pay them from the Potter Vaults or the Hogwarts one?"

"Potter." Harry answered. "I don't mind, and there is no point in using the Hogwarts Vault when I don't have to."

Katie nodded. "Makes sense." She turned to Ragnok. "There was something that was bothering me though. Neville said that the Hogwarts Board of Governors wasn't legal because Hogwarts is privately owned, but no-one knows who that is?"

Ragnok nodded. "That is correct."

"Well, in the muggle world, when a historic site had a legal owner who didn't claim it, the government could take it. Something to do with National Trust, I think. Anyway, I was wondering why the Ministry didn't do that to Hogwarts?"

"They can't." Ragnok said. "Our records show that there is a legal, living heir, but they don't tell us who that is. We won't know until that heir takes a blood test in Gringotts to determine if they are heir to any previously unknown titles. In order to claim Hogwarts, however, there must be no living heirs left. Basically, they need the goblins to tell them they can." He grinned ferally. "And we see no reason to do so when there is a rightful heir."

Harry laughed. "All that prejudice against the Magical Races, and they entrust their money to you. There really isn't an ounce of logic in most wizards."

"There isn't at that." Ragnok agreed. "Now, is your business here done for the day?"

"Not quite." Harry said. "We were wondering how much it would cost to hire your curse-breakers?"

"The DADA position?" Ragnok asked wryly.

Harry nodded. "As well as having the wards around the school updated and a sweep for dark and dangerous objects and creatures throughout the rest of the castle, preferably before school starts in September."

"The DADA position is a tricky curse. It should be easily broken once we find it, but it relies on subtlety and finding the weakness of the teacher. That's why they never go the same way twice. One thousand five hundred Galleons, at a guess. More or less depending on how long it takes us to find it. The wards will take time to assess so we can find the weaknesses, and then it depends on how good you want them to be. It can cost anything from ten thousand to twenty thousand Galleons. As for the rest of the school, sweeps are difficult, but routine. Five thousand Galleons, more or less depending on time taken and the number of Dark objects found. Or, of course, we could do a trade."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Trade?"

"I'll get the curse-breakers to destroy the DADA curse, if you give me something in return." Ragnok said, studying Harry intently.

Harry looked at Ragnok carefully. He remembered what Ragnok had said earlier about him being a good Slytherin and Daphne's assessment of Ragnok's character. He was testing me, Harry realized. He was seeing if I was worth his offer, and maybe, if I was really planning to change things. "What do you want in return?"

"The Ministry keeps us out of the loop as much as they can, and there's some things that can't be found out by bribes." Ragnok said. Harry's expression didn't waver, but he quirked a eyebrow at Ragnok, as if to say, _your point?_

"I want you to tell me what you told the Wizengamot under Veritaserum." Ragnok explained.

Harry thought that through for a moment. "That's all?"

Ragnok nodded. "Voldemort hates those he sees as lesser to him, and goblins are definitely that. If he's back, we need to know as much about him as possible to be able to protect ourselves."

Harry couldn't detect any hint of a lie in him, so he nodded. "Okay then. Well, I guess it all began on October 31st, 1981 ..."

* * *

A couple hours later, once he had explained the ins and outs of Voldemort's various plots, the three sat in silence, processing all that they had been told, or in Harry's case, talked about. Even Katie hadn't known everything, and tears had spilled down her face as Harry talked, in halting words, about Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.

It had been difficult to talk about everything that had happened to him. He had found it especially difficult to avoid questions about the Dursleys. He had distracted Katie easily enough by mentioning Hagrid telling Harry of his parents' death for the first time, but he knew Ragnok had not forgotten what little he had revealed of the Dursleys nature.

It was also hard to talk about the graveyard. By that point he was telling it as he had experienced it, rather than as Voldemort planned it, and he had trouble getting the words out of his mouth when it came to Voldemort using the Cruciatus Curse on him, and Katie had looked quite impressed when he explained how he had fought Voldemort's Imperius.

He was pretty sure he saw something akin to respect in Ragnok's eyes as he recounted his tale. He was glad of that. It would make him more likely to help them in future, should they need it, if he saw Harry as someone to be respected.

"I thank you for that tale of events, Mr Potter." Ragnok looked at Harry thoughtfully. "My curse-breakers will destroy the curse on the DADA post and have your school cleared of all dangerous and dark items and creatures by the time term starts in September."

Harry stared at Ragnok. "That wasn't part of the agreement. Why would you do that?"

"I offered something which I saw as equal to you telling me of Lord Voldemort. Having heard your life, I see that your tale was worth more than the payment I offered, so I move to rectify my mistake. Let no-one say goblins cheat people." The Goblin Leader's voice had taken a dangerous edge with that final sentence, and Harry got the message loud and clear. To refuse would insult Ragnok's honour. Harry simply nodded. "I thank you for your generosity."

Ragnok nodded. "Will you be paying us to upgrade the wards, or will we do another trade?"

Harry tilted his head questioningly. "What else do I have that you might want?" He asked curiously.

"I wish you to allow me to provide next years DADA teacher." Ragnok said.

Harry eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Would this cover the full cost of the wards?"

"How good do you want the wards to be?" Ragnok asked.

"As good as they can be." Harry replied without hesitation.

"Then no." Ragnok said. "You would simply owe me a debt. If I thought of something else I wanted, I would let you know. You would not have to fulfil the debt then if you did not want to, but you will keep the debt until you do."

"If I agree, then your goblin must follow wizards laws whilst in my employ." Harry pointed out.

"Acceptable." Ragnok agreed.

"He would be paid a standard teachers wage. He would have to punish students according to school rules and would not be allowed to show favouritism to any house. He would have to teach what was on the curriculum. He would have to be good at what he was taught. He would be allowed to leave school grounds once lessons are finished for the day and for weekends, but he cannot miss classes for any reason other than sickness or a meeting with myself or other teachers." Ragnok didn't even flinch at the conditions.

"Agreed."

"Who have you chosen for the job?" Harry asked.

"A half goblin by the name of Gornuk, with mild Metamorphmagus abilities and a talent for battle-magic." Ragnok said. "Young by Goblin standards. Many goblins distrust him for his heritage."

Harry nodded. "That seems acceptable. I do wonder, though. Have you got any half-goblins in need of learning magic, rather than teaching it? If you do, I offer them a place in Hogwarts."

Ragnok didn't move for a long moment. When he finally spoke, it was obvious that he was shocked. "You would offer a place at Hogwarts to goblin half-breeds?"

Harry nodded. "They would have to pay the usual fees, because all the purebloods would yell bloody murder if they didn't, but yes, I would have them attend Hogwarts."

"There are currently three half goblins who can attend Hogwarts. I will give you their names; I expect they will receive their letters before September?" Ragnok asked. Harry nodded. "Of course. I take it this is enough to pay my debt to you?"

Ragnok nodded. "Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Who are my closest pureblood relatives that aren't the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"The Longbottoms." Ragnok answered.

"Then if I die before having children, I'd like the Potter monies and titles to go to them." Harry said. Ragnok nodded. "Consider it done."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I would've thought I had to sign something."

"This office is special." Ragnok said. "It records everything and cannot be tampered with. We have you stating your wishes on record now, and that counts as solid evidence as to your wishes. It's as good as a signature."

Harry nodded. "Very well then. I believe that is everything for now?" He looked at Katie questioningly, and she shook her head.

Ragnok nodded. "When shall I have the necessary people arrive at Hogwarts to make the necessary changes?"

"The day after term ends, once all the students have left. No point hanging around." Harry decided.

"Very well then." Ragnok stood, and Harry and Katie quickly followed suit. "Farewell, Students of Hogwarts, till we meet again."

"Farewell, Ragnok, Leader of the Goblin Nation, till our paths cross again." Harry and Katie chorused.

Ragnok nodded and sat back behind his desk again, while Harry and Katie walked out of his office without a backwards glance. Another thing Daphne had drilled into his head was that to demand more of Ragnok's time than necessary was rude, implying that you were more important.

* * *

After Flooing back to Hogwarts, Harry and Katie collapsed tiredly onto soft seats.

"Ugh." Harry groaned. "That was exhausting."

"Tell me about it. My back is still killing me from cramp." Katie moaned.

"So, how did it go?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne here has been killing herself with the suspense." Susan teased gently.

"I have not!" Daphne glared. "Seriously, though, how did it go?"

"You'll never guess what happened." Harry said with a wry smile.

"What?" Daphne nearly screamed.

"We were taken straight to Ragnok about the Hogwarts accounts." Harry grinned, slightly bitterly. "See what a soap opera my life has become?"

Daphne's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What's a soap opera?" Luna asked mildly in the silence that followed.

"WHAT!?" Daphne screamed.

* * *

 **So, yet another chapter, another three thousand words. I really hope you lot like this, because frankly, my fingers can't take much more.**

 **Rate and Review, Shib. :)**

 **P.S. Constructive criticism is welcomed. ;) *hint hint***

 **P.P.S. Um, I now have 50 documents in doc manager, and it won't let me upload any more ... help? Please comment or PM me if you know why and how I can change it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Heads Of The Houses

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 7 - Heads of the Houses**

After Daphne had calmed down, Harry called Dobby and asked him to bring them all some hot chocolate. They all sat around the table, drinking the warm drink and allowing the events of the day to sink in. Terry began explaining what they had done after Harry and Katie had left.

"We figured that even if Hogwarts is rich, the money will run out eventually, so Daphne and Susan have been organising a fundraiser during the Christmas Holidays while the rest of us worked on long-term solutions." Terry shuffled the paper in his hands before continuing. "The forest has creatures like unicorns and Acromantula in it as well as several types of wood that are important to wand-making. We could let wandmakers in for a price. There's also the Quidditch pitch and Herbology greenhouses. The Quidditch pitch can be rented out during the summer holidays and the spare space in the greenhouses can be used to grow ingredients for St Mungos, as they are the single biggest potions and plants consumer in Wizarding Britain, and one of the biggest in the world."

Katie nodded along.

"We also thought, depending on the result of the fundraiser, that we could make the Wizarding Culture and Etiquette class open to everyone who wants to attend for an additional fee. Another option is if there is enough interest in the subjects, we could run the optional courses that we chose between at the end of year two for people who want to retake or didn't get to do all the courses they wanted to, or just felt like learning something new. They could be in the evenings instead of the summer, that way any premises we buy on Diagon Alley will be used all year round."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good. Katie, mind telling everyone about Hogwarts finances?"

And so Katie did. "Hogwarts is just about breaking even, with a little help from the Ministry every six months, with about a million Galleons floating around in the Hogwarts vault." Most of the students looked a little downcast at that. Draco quirked an eyebrow, and Luna smiled serenely. "But Harry's thought of a solution, haven't you Harry?"

Harry looked at Luna startled, and several of the others raised eyebrows. "Why do you think that, Luna?" Harry asked curiously.

"You look like someone who's seen the crumple-horned snorkack, and there're known for revealing themselves to people who've thought their way around a difficult problem." She explained dreamily.

Draco shuffled his chair away from Luna a little.

"Well, I figured I could give Hogwarts a loan from the Potter Vault if Hogwarts doesn't have enough money." Harry explained.

"That's a good idea, Harry." Susan said. Draco nodded grudgingly and Daphne looked at him appraisingly.

"I'll ask my Gran if she'll help." Neville added. "She'll probably want proof that you know what you're doing though."

Harry looked at Neville wryly. "But, Neville, I haven't the foggiest idea of what I'm doing."

A few people chuckled, but Harry only quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I wasn't kidding."

"It's okay Harry, you'll figure something out." Justin said. Harry shrugged. "I hope so. By the way, I had a thought. There are a number of secret passages into and out of the school, right?"

Nods all around. "I guess so, but I've never seen any." Susan said.

"Well, my dad was part of a group called the Marauders, they were James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew or Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. They created the Marauders Map, a map of Hogwarts that actually tracks everyone in the castle, even if they're using Polyjuice potion. Anyway, as it said on one of the inside pages of the Daily Prophet the Pettigrew is a Death Eater. Well, as he knows secret passages into the school, he could lead others in."

Draco swore and Terry rubbed at his temples tiredly. "Well, we could collapse the passages. That way we wouldn't need to worry about being killed in our sleep." Terry said slowly.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to do that for several reasons. One, the passages are a part of Hogwarts, I'm reluctant to tear something down that has been standing for hundreds of years. Two, the passages provide a good escape route if necessary, and I don't want to leave students trapped with no way of escape if I can help it. Three, Fred and George had the Map for years, so they know the passages as well as Pettigrew. I want to hire them to set up defences inside Hogwarts, maybe traps that only activate upon sensing the magic of a Dark Mark, or something. That's another reason I want to keep the passages open. We might catch Death Eaters in those traps, and the more of them in Azkaban the better."

"It's a bit risky." Susan said. "If they get past the traps ..."

"Not if we had some kind of alarm system that automatically alerted the Aurors if anyone tried to access the school." Daphne said. "My family has a similar system, Hogwarts is definitely important enough to warrant such a system."

"What if some students try to sneak out?" Terry pointed out logically.

"We'll put the alarms at the end of the passage further away from the school. Fred and George's traps can easily immobilise any students before they get that far, and if we make it so the Headmaster is alerted any time any of the traps go off, then we can let them down pretty quickly."

"It's risky ..." Justin said slowly, biting his lip. "If the Aurors don't get here in time and the traps don't keep all of them out, the students will be in danger. But if they do, we'll catch Death Eaters and keep more people safe in the long run ..."

"The wards can be extended over the secret passageways as well. Breaking through them would take time, and alert the Auror department to the attack. The traps would give the Aurors enough time to respond." Neville added.

"We should vote on whether or not to risk keeping them open and maybe catch Death Eaters or shut them down, maybe cut off an escape route for students and definitely shut down a possible entry point for Death Eaters." Harry said. "All in favour of collapsing the secret passages out of the school?"

Terry, Katie, Justin, and Susan raised their hands.

"All in favour of protecting the secret passages and making sure that the Death Eaters can't use them?" Harry asked.

Luna, Neville, Draco, Daphne, and Harry raised their hands.

"It's decided then, we'll owl Fred and George for help. We should also owl Ragnok, let him know about the secret passages. We'll warn him about Fred and George and get them to work together on the passages, make sure that they haven't missed anything." Harry said. "Let's owl them now, then rest for the night."

Together they wrote out two appropriate letters. The one to Ragnok was very formal - Daphne dictated that one, as there were formalities required even in writing to the goblin king, and the part of the letter concerning Fred and George's traps and the possibility of working together had to be put down as a politely worded suggestion. The letter to Fred and George detailed what they wanted the twins to do and the possible fees involved, but only said that the letter was from the council of the new Headmaster, as they couldn't risk the letter being intercepted and the general public being alerted to Harry's new job yet. Harry was betting that Fred and George would love the irony of him being Headmaster enough to keep his secret for the time being.

"Will you use your own owl to send these?" Susan asked curiously. Harry shook his head. "Hedwig is really recognisable, and an obvious target for intercepting mail. A couple of school owls will be far less inconspicuous, especially now it's dark outside."

"I'll take them to the Owlery and send them off for you." Luna said dreamily, before taking the letters and skipping off.

"So tomorrow, what will we do? Maybe we could get an agenda ready?" Terry asked. Harry nodded. "We need to talk to the Heads of the Houses about my appointment as Headmaster before McGonagall announces it at dinner."

"We should do that first, to get it out of the way. We should also tell them about our ideas so far, so if we've missed anything really obvious they can tell us before we make a mistake." Terry said, scribbling furiously.

"We need to send an official owl of dismissal to the Board of Governors." Neville put in.

"We need to contact Pureblood tutors to see who would be willing to teach large classes of muggleborns during the summer holidays, for children 5 years old and up." Daphne added.

"We could run it at Hogwarts during the school year as well, for those who don't want to take summer classes. It could be held on Saturday afternoon or something?" Katie asked. "Most of the Muggle parents who've already sent children off to Hogwarts won't want to lose them during the summer as well."

Terry nodded. "Good idea."

"Harry and all the others in here who haven't got Pureblood wardrobes need new wardrobes." Daphne said firmly. "If you want any of the Purebloods to respect you, you're going to have to look the part. Don't even argue with me." She added warningly. "This is important. If you don't have the money to pay for it then Draco and I will cover it."

"How will you explain us leaving school premises?" Harry asked. "Students don't go home for another three days."

Daphne smirked. "Who said we were leaving? I'll call my tailor here. He won't say anything to anyone about who he was fitting, it's part of his job."

Harry sighed and admitted defeat. "Anything else?"

"We need to look into premises at Diagon Alley for the summer classes, and hire someone to get that set up the way we want it. Remember, it needs to make an impact on both the Muggleborns and the wizards. We want the wizards to see it as a way of stopping Muggleborns walking in and dismissing our culture." Draco said. Susan nodded. "I think there's an alley for that kind of thing. I'll ask my Aunt."

"We also need to research how good Hogwarts is compared to other Wizarding schools." Terry said. "We can do that for the rest of the day, with whatever spare time we have, inbetween the main items. Daphne, make sure your tailor comes in the afternoon, we should have finished talking to the teachers then." Daphne nodded.

"Well, that seems to be it for tonight." Harry said, before standing up and stretching. "I think it would be best if we all went to bed now, it's really late and tomorrow is going to be a long day." Murmurs of agreement went round the table and Harry bade them goodnight and left.

Harry was relieved to note that there was no-one in his common room when he arrived. That meant there was a good chance Ron and Hermione had kept their mouths shut, since some people would have tried to stay awake to ask him about his new job if there was a rumour about him being Headmaster.

When Harry entered the dorm, the room was filled with snores, although Ron's bed was suspiciously quiet. Harry sighed upon seeing the closed hangings of his ex-best friend and pulled his own curtains shut. He found it difficult to get to sleep that night, and once sleep did claim him, it wasn't restful.

 _Harry was in a large, gloomy and empty hall._

 _Almost empty._

 _At the head of the room, where the Lord of the Manor would usually take his place, sat Lord Voldemort, on a throne of white bone that seemed to gleam evilly in the dark room._

 _"Harry Potter." The Dark Lord hissed sibilantly. Harry knew then that this was a dream that Voldemort was sending him on purpose, and he knew that Voldemort had set up this room in his mind to talk to Harry. "You have ruined ... everything."_

 _Harry felt slightly apprehensive. The line of his shoulders, the tone of his voice ... Voldemort was angry. Very, very angry._

 _"You have shown the Wizarding World that I am alive, when I did not wish to be revealed yet. Your torture woke up Hogwarts herself, who wrested control of the school away from the Ministry, away from those who would have given me control of the impressionable young minds in that castle freely ... you have proved to the Wizarding world that you are a hero, rather than the lying schizophrenic I was enjoying you being portrayed as ... you are very inconvenient. And, at least for now, you cannot be touched ... for now. But do not think I am unaware of the pain these dreams cause you. Do not think I am unaware of the fact that if I cast the Cruciatus while you are watching in your dreams, you feel the pain too. I cannot truly touch you, Harry Potter ... But I can cause you such pain as you will wish you were dead. Crucio!"_

Harry woke, shivering and shaking, and stumbled out of bed. Pain coursed through his limbs, steadily fading. Hands shaking, he pulled a cloak around his shoulders and stumbled downstairs to the common room, to find Hogwarts waiting worriedly for him. "How come none of my room mates woke up?" Harry asked quietly.

"I leaked a fairly strong sleep spell at them. I didn't think you'd want them crowding around you." Hogwarts explained.

"I need to learn Occlumency." Harry said softly into the silence. "And if he's going to do this every night, I need to learn Occlumency fast."

"I can teach you." Hogwarts said. "In this body, I can show you how, though as a result of you learning from me you will have unusual barriers. I don't think in quite the same way as most people."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. As long as it can keep Voldemort out, thank you."

"You need a potion to help with the aftereffect of that curse." Hogwarts said, nodding towards Harry's trembling hands. "Snape is still awake in his classroom, and I know he always keeps a supply of that potion handy, just in case."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Not Madame Pomfrey?" He asked mildly.

"She's sleeping." Hogwarts said. "Besides, I was under the impression that you have things to do tomorrow. She wouldn't let you leave until lunchtime at the earliest, you know." Harry snorted and nodded. "I know." He paused. "What do you think about the ideas we've come up with so far?"

Hogwarts smiled. "You've done very well Harry. I'm glad I chose you."

Harry relaxed slightly, and stood up. "I'll see you around, Lady Hogwarts." He said as he crossed the common room and left through the portrait hole.

Harry knocked softly on the door of the potions classroom before walking inside. As Hogwarts said, he was at his desk, marking homework, it looked like. "Professor?" Harry asked quietly, slightly nervous despite himself. He hadn't had any contact with Snape outside of lessons and that incident with Umbridge since the disastrous episode with the pensive. Snape's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, only briefly taking notice of his shaking limbs before glaring hard at the new Headmaster. "Potter." He spat. "What do you want?"

"A little less animosity would be nice, but I'll settle for whatever potion lessens the effect of the Cruciatus Curse." Harry said dryly, staggering slightly as he collapsed bonelessly in the nearest chair. Snape's eyes narrowed again, but he went into his potions cupboard without a word and handed Harry a small vial of a foul-tasting concoction. Harry downed it in one mouthful and grimaced, but the shaking in his hands slowed.

"Who used the Cruciatus on you?" Snape asked harshly.

"Voldemort." Harry answered, slightly bitterly.

Snape carefully controlled his instinctive flinch. "Explain." He demanded.

"He sent me a dream, but this one was more like a message than the trap he set up with the false image of Sirius. Anyway, he went on for a while about how I'd ruined everything. He didn't want the Wizarding World to know he was back yet, he didn't want them to know I wasn't a liar, and he definitely didn't want Hogwarts to be in the control of Hogwarts, where he can't get it."

"He holds you responsible for this." Snape said irritated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry nodded. "Yep. He was very, very angry. He went on to say that I shouldn't think he didn't know about how if he cast the Cruciatus while I was watching him in a dream, I would feel the pain too. Then he went and did exactly that."

"It seems you will have to learn Occlumency, and quickly." Snape said grudgingly.

"Hogwarts offered to teach me." Harry said quietly.

Snape nodded. "That would be best."

There was silence in the room, before Snape asked Harry another question. "Why come here instead of the Hospital Wing?"

"Hogwarts said you were awake and had the potion I needed." He replied. "Besides, I need to be out of the Hospital Wing in the morning, but Madame Pomfrey would never let me leave."

Snape snorted. "She's rather strict with her patients, it's true." He paused for a minute before resuming glaring at Harry, having seemed to forget at some point in their conversation. "Now, why exactly do you have to be out of the Hospital Wing tomorrow morning? Classes have already finished for he year, you're going home in three days time."

Harry winced internally at the word home, but answered anyway. "Hogwarts made me the new Headmaster. Me and a few others are planning on asking the Heads of the Houses to see us tomorrow morning about the stuff we want to change."

Snape tensed slightly. "And what changes would those be, Potter?"

Harry was surprised by the edge in the Potions Masters voice, before he realised why the man was tense. "We're not firing you, Professor. Draco and Daphne told us about how you try to keep students from having to take the Dark Mark before leaving school. You'll teach NEWT potions and you'll still be head of Slytherin, but we'll hire another Professor to teach the younger years. It will be your job to make sure that the new teacher teaches everything on the curriculum and doesn't show favouritism or anything. That way you won't be teaching anyone who doesn't want to be there and will make an effort in your class."

Snape relaxed, slightly, but he still seemed on edge. "You decided to keep me on as a teacher and Head of Slytherin ... because of two Slytherins?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, although it was also decided that you were a good potions master and was worth keeping because of that as well."

Snape blinked. "That is a very Slytherin way of looking at things. May I ask what exactly you did to convince Mr Malfoy and Miss Greengrass to help you?"

"I figured that I didn't have a clue what I was doing, so I asked two students from every house to come to the Room of Requirement and basically make a council, of sorts. I promised not to ignore the Slytherins opinions and that I really was going to try and change things, so Daphne decided to join for the political power if what we planned worked and Draco because he didn't like how Slytherin was treated." Harry explained.

"Well, at least you weren't enough of a dunderhead to try and do everything on your own." Snape said dryly. "I suppose the stupidity of Gryffindors does know bounds after all."

Harry didn't even bother replying to that comment. "Thanks for the potion, Professor. Goodnight." He began walking to the door.

"Potter." Snape called. Harry looked at the Professor. "Why did looking at the Sorting Hat give you the idea to manipulate Umbridge into checking for attackers at the Ministry?"

"Something the Sorting Hat told me when I was eleven." Harry said. "And Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that." Harry quickly slipped out of the classroom and Snape stood frozen behind, stunned at this new knowledge. _Potter could have been in ... Slytherin?_

* * *

The next morning, Harry and his council were gathered in the Room of Requirement again, all the paper stacked neatly and sorted into piles, a list of thing to do today in the center. Everyone was seated and ready to go through everything they had planned with the teachers. Almost everyone was nervous. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Harry asked. Nods all around. "Yeah, I think so." Katie said. "But will they go along with what we've planned? It's not like we asked their opinion on any of it."

"We're asking them now." Susan said uncertainly.

"Okay, Dobby?" Harry called. Dobby popped in with a smile. "How can Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you please ask Professor McGonagall to come to the Room of Requirement with all of the Heads of House please, Dobby?" Harry asked the house-elf with a smile. Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Dobby be doing that right away, Master Harry Potter sir." He said before popping off.

Draco snickered slightly. "Master Harry Potter sir?" He asked, amused.

"Shut up, Draco." Harry said back, without and real heat and amusement in his tone as well.

Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall walked in, with Professors Flitwick, Snape and Sprout following behind.

"Good morning, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall greeted, her lips twitching slightly as Harry winced. "Please don't call me that." He all but begged.

"You'll need to get used to it, Mr Potter, might as well start now." The Transfiguration Professor said sternly. Harry grimaced, but didn't argue.

"So you're the new Headmaster then?" Professor Sprout asked kindly. "I'm sure you'll do fine." Flitwick didn't say anything, but he nodded in agreement.

Chairs appeared for the heads and they all sat down, Snape glowering as usual.

"This is basically to explain all the changes we want to implement so you can tell us if you agree and add anything if you have any ideas of your own." Harry sighed a little. "Terry, what's first on the list?"

"Staff changes." He read. "Seeing as that's fairly simple, except for the DADA post, which is a bit more complicated." He shuffled his notes, and began. "To summarise, we decided that we need to replace Binns, because he isn't a good teacher. We also decided that the curse on the DADA post should be removed, but even it was, it would still be difficult to get a teacher for the coming year. We also found that while there were some good reasons for removing Professor Snape, there are also good reasons for keeping him."

"So, as of next year, Professor Snape will be the Head of Slytherin house and teach NEWT level Potions. You will also be required to ensure that the other Potions Professor we will hire teaches everything required and to the correct standard. We'll put out an advert for a low-level Potions teacher in the Daily Prophet along with a new history teacher. The DADA teacher brings us onto the next topic, finances."

Harry took a deep breath and started talking. "Katie and I went to Gringotts late last night to enquire about the Hogwarts finances, and ended up being taken to Ragnok, the Leader of the Goblin Nation."

The teachers stared in amazement and Snape spoke first. "You managed to not get yourself executed by him?"

Harry glared, slightly affronted. "Obviously."

"And you didn't get thrown out or barred from Gringotts for life?"

"No." Harry said flatly. "As a matter of fact, we didn't. Why are you all so surprised?"

"Ragnok hasn't met with a wizard - any wizard - since Dumbledore became Headmaster, decades ago." Professor McGonagall explained. "If you offended him, no wizard probably would have seen him for decades more. And that's if he didn't declare war because of it."

A slightly shocked silence filled the room for a moment, before Harry broke it. "Daphne." He asked slowly. "Can you teach me more about Goblin customs? Just in case?"

"Yep." Daphne said succinctly.

"Katie, would you please summarize the Hogwarts finances?" Harry asked.

Katie nodded. "Hogwarts has about a million galleons in coin in it's vault. It's just about breaking even with the income of new and returning students and semi-annual money from the Ministry, verses the expenses of teachers salary, Filch, Pomfrey and Pince's salary, Potions ingredients and scholarship funds. Daphne and Susan are planning a fundraiser during the Christmas Holidays. We can let wandmakers into the Forbidden Forest, and we can grow Potions ingredients for St Mungos. We could also let out the Quidditch Pitch during summer holidays."

"I can make some of the rarer potions for St Mungos without the younger classes to teach." Snape offered curtly, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Okay, that all makes sense so far, but what about the DADA teacher?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"When we were thinking of things to improve, we thought it would be a good idea to try and have goblin curse-breakers break the DADA curse, sweep the school for dark and dangerous items, and upgrade the wards as much as possible, to stop things like Moody being Polyjuiced from happening again. In the end, I made a deal with Ragnok. In exchange for telling him about Voldemort's various plots over my school years, because the ministry wasn't giving him any details and Voldemort might attack the Goblin Nation eventually because he sees goblins as less than him, Ragnok would pay for breaking the curse on the DADA position and sweeping the school for dark and dangerous items. In return for upgrading the wards to the best they can be, he would provide next year's DADA teacher and I would allow three half-goblins to attend Hogwarts next year. They'll arrive the day after everyone goes home for the summer."

Flitwick started chuckling. "The Ministry are not going to be happy with you when they find out. I'm a half-goblin too, and the only reason I was allowed to attend Hogwarts is because my father is a high-ranking goblin and the Nation threatened war if I wasn't allowed to attend. The Ministry made it clear that no other half-goblin would be accepted it they could help it."

"Well, it's a good thing they can't then, isn't it?" Harry said grimly. The more he learned about the magical government, the less he liked it.

"What are you going to do about the Board of Governors, though? They won't like your decisions." Professor McGonagall said. A few chuckles went around the table, and Neville began to explain. "They don't exist. Hogwarts is a private institution and the Board has no power unless a document has been signed by the owner of Hogwarts, but no-one knows who that is."

"What's more," Harry added, "they can't claim Hogwarts because it has no known owner since the records of the Goblins show that there is an owner, they just won't know who until whoever it is has a blood test done, and the Ministry can't claim it without the Goblins co-operation."

"Which the Goblins won't give until there are no living heirs left, known or not." Katie finished.

"Well, it certainly seems like you have everything in hand." Professor Sprout said happily. Professor Flitwick nodded in agreement. "Indeed. An excellent use of knowledge that can be applied in everyday life. Well done, everyone."

"Okay, so what's next on the list?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Internal defences." Harry said after a moment of thought. "Pettigrew knows a number of ways into and out of the school, because he helped create the Marauders Map. Fred and George held the map for ages, they know the secret passages in and out as well as Pettigrew does. We figured we could hire them to set up traps inside the school that wouldn't go off until Hogwarts sounded the alarm, and after that they'd only target people carrying Dark Marks or something. Also, we figured they could set up permanent traps on the passages into and out of the school, they would catch anyone trying to sneak in or out. As soon as one of those traps went off Hogwarts and I would be alerted. We would make sure that the wards covered the passages too, and as soon as anyone tried to break through the wards the Auror department would be alerted."

The teachers thought their way through that, and nodded. "I think the traps would be able to stop any students sneaking out and accidently alerting the Auror department." Professor Sprout said.

"I certainly think that your current plan covers most bases." Professor Flitwick added. "I usually stay in the school during the holidays, do you mind if I stay and oversee the passages protected and help the Twins Weasley? I know the ways of Goblins, I can act as a go-between."

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Professor." Harry said. Flitwick positively beamed at him.

"Well, what other ideas have you managed to half-plan?" Snape sneered.

"Draco, would you explain the summer classes please?" Harry asked.

To Snape's eternal surprise, instead of throwing an insult at Potter, Draco simply nodded and started talking. "A lot of the neutral and Dark families feel that Muggleborns dismiss our culture as backward without even trying to learn why we do things the way we do. That's why we thought classes for Wizarding Culture and Etiquette, that all Purebloods are raised with, should be made available to the Muggleborns and Muggle-raised Halfbloods. This would mean that Muggleborns and their families would be contacted by a representative of the school after the first bout of accidental magic, and offered a place at a summer school for Wizarding Culture and Etiquette at Diagon Alley at the age of five. This class would also be held at Hogwarts during Saturday afternoons for anyone who wished to attend, and during weekdays at Diagon Alley for everyone who has left school but still wishes to learn, for a fee."

"That could work, although only if you can make enough money to back up the changes." Snape said, for once not sneering. "Somehow, you managed to get straight to the heart of the matter." He seemed too shocked to properly insult Harry.

"What's next on the list?" Professor Sprout said curiously. "I'm quite looking forward to what you all come up with next."

"Pens and paper." Susan said. "It's quicker to write with ballpoint pens and Muggle paper. We thought we could make notebooks and pens available for note-taking, but not compulsory. The final assignment would still need to be turned in on parchment, though, for traditions sake."

McGonagall nodded. "When the Purebloods see everyone else using the pens, they might try it and realise that some things in the muggle world can be useful."

"Exactly." Justin said with satisfaction.

"Okay, I think that's it for now. Today we're going to research other magical schools, we might see about adding other courses depending on what everyone else has in comparison." Terry said.

"Actually, there's something else." Daphne broke in. "At the moment no-one outside Hogwarts knows Harry is Headmaster, and we should try to keep it that way for as long as possible. The less time they know that Harry is Headmaster, the less time they have to try and find a way to remove him from the school."

After a moment the teachers nodded seeing the sense in that, even Professor McGonagall. "The Headmaster's name is always on the letters going out to the students, your new job will probably be revealed then." She added, and Harry nodded in acceptance. "In the meantime, I'd like to tell the other teachers about Hogwarts's choice."

"That's fine." Harry agreed. "So long as we keep it to us and the staff until the last possible moment, that should work out okay." He rubbed his eyes. "I think that's it for today, more or less. Anyone have anything else to add?"

"Nope." Katie said cheerfully.

"That's good. It means we can start researching the other magical schools." Terry said without even a hint of humour. A chorus of groans went through the room and Harry allowed his head to make contact with the table. McGonagall's lips twitched and Flitwick and Sprout laughed kindly. "We'll leave you to it then, Mr Potter." And with that, Professor McGonagall left, Flitwick and Sprout gathering up notes as they prepared to leave as well.

"Can we go too?" Justin said. "Because we need a break, and besides, it's almost lunch and if we keep missing meals then our friends are going to start asking questions."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "I think a break is a good idea. Come back here a half hour or so after lunch ends, then we'll carry on."

With a rush, everyone stampeded out of the Room, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

* * *

 **This was over 5,500 words. It wouldn't have been that long, except I wanted to get the Council's meeting with the Heads of the houses out of the way. Please, please review if you enjoyed reading my story, because the more nice comments I get, the more motivated I am to write more. If you've spotted any mistakes or plotholes, please let me know in a review so I can fix it as soon as possible.**

 **Also, on another note, thank you to everyone who replied to my query concerning the document manager limit. As you can see, I've figured it out now.**

 **Enjoy this really, really massive update, Shib. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - In All Siriusness

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **Chapter 8 - In all Siriusness**

Snape and Harry were alone in the Room of Requirement. Harry stood uncomfortably, knowing that the older man was watching his every move.

"Sorry." Harry blurted out quickly. "About the pensive, I mean. I shouldn't have done that. And thanks for the potion. And for not poisoning me, I know you don't like me." Harry met Snape's gaze, but quickly looked away - the black depths were unreadable, watching him closely.

"If you're going to be Headmaster, there are a few things you should know." Snape said slowly, like the words cost him. He completely ignored Harry's awkward apology and thanks.

"What things?" Harry asked quietly.

Never taking his eyes off of Harry's face Snape lifted up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark there.

Harry opened his mouth to comment, his face forming into a frown, before he remembered his resolution to think things through. "Dumbledore knew." Harry said quietly, thinking this through. Why would Dumbledore keep a Death Eater as a teacher? Unless ... was Snape working for Dumbledore?

"Yes." Snape said quietly, eyes still watching, still judging.

"You protected the Slytherins from being recruited in school." Harry said. "You spied for Dumbledore, didn't you?"

Snape nodded. Harry was beginning to feel a bit uncertain. "Okay." Harry said. "Why did you think it was important for me to know?"

"Voldemort will want me to find out who the new Headmaster is." Snape said. "What should I tell him, and when?"

Harry took a deep breath in thought and began pacing. "When do the first letters come out?"

"The first ones go out on the 20th July." Snape said, watching Harry curiously.

"McGonagall said my name would go out on the letters. We should probably release it to the Wizarding World before then so we control the article, so that can be on the, 18th? You'll need to find out before it's released, do you can tell him I'm the Headmaster on the, 15th? Does that sound good to you, or is it not soon enough?"

"The Dark Lord will not expect me to find out the identity of the new Headmaster any sooner." Snape said.

Harry shot him with a piercing look. "But he'll be angry that you didn't find out sooner anyway, right?"

"Most likely." Snape said emotionlessly. "But he'll find a reason to be angry with us anyway, so it makes little difference."

Harry found himself remembering the Dursleys and agreeing. Vernon certainly was never happy with Harry, no matter how many chores he did.

"I have duties to attend to. If that is all?" Snape said brusquely, not waiting for a reply. Harry let him go. Snape probably was a bit uncomfortable having a student he loathes as his superior, who now holds a dangerous secret of his. Harry could probably get Snape sent to Azkaban now, if he wanted to. Not that he did.

Head spinning with possibilities, Harry left the Room, making his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

After scarfing down his lunch and steadfastly ignoring the way Ron and Hermione sat at the other end of the table, as far away from him as they could get, Harry bolted back to the Room. He had a letter of dismissal to write to the Board of Governors.

Not long after Harry had come back to the Room, Dobby popped in with a message. "Master Harry Potter sir, Professor McGonagally asked me to tell sir that sir's Black has arrived."

"Black? You mean Sirius?" Harry exclaimed. Of course, Sirius had been declared innocent, but Harry hadn't thought he'd see him until term ended, at least.

"Yes sir, that what Dobby said, sir's Black has arrived." Dobby said excitedly.

"Where are they?" Harry said quickly.

"In McGonagally's office, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said happily.

"I'll be right there." Harry said quickly. Dobby nodded and popped out.

Harry made his way to Professor McGonagall's office, knocking on the door and walking in. He got about two steps into the room before he was ambushed.

"Sirius! Geroff!" Harry yelled as Sirius wrapped Harry in a bear hug. Sirius chuckled and didn't let go, finally releasing Harry when McGonagall cleared her throat behind them.

"Mr Black, I do hope you weren't attempting to choke Mr Potter." She said sternly, though she was inwardly touched at the display of affection.

"Nope." Sirius grinned. "Just thanking him properly for my freedom."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "As loath as I am to unleash you upon the population of Hogwarts, I have paperwork I need to fill out. So be off with you both. Sirius, you are expected at St Mungos in a couple of hours, you'd better not be late." With those parting words, she ushered them out of the office.

Harry led Sirius to the astronomy tower, as no-one went there during the day. He'd didn't feel like having to deal with a mass panic about 'Sirius Black!' because some people forgot that he'd been declared innocent.

"So, Prongslet, how're things with you?" Sirius asked happily.

"It's complicated." Harry sighed. "You remember those dreams I was having?" Sirius nodded and settled himself down to listen. "Well, I had a dream that you'd been captured, and ..."

Harry explained how Umbridge had wanted to know why he was trying to use her Floo and how he'd agreed to testify under Veritaserum at her trial, under the condition that Amelia question him about all of his school years so the Prophet couldn't call him a liar, how Pettigrew had come up at the trial, causing Sirius to be declared innocent, and how Hogwarts had woken. Finally, he explained the changes they had planned and the exchange he had agreed to with Ragnok.

"Wow. You really do have a knack for attracting trouble, Prongslet, even more than James and I did." Sirius said with a grin. "Now what else is bothering you? Spill."

Sighing, Harry gave up and told Sirius about Ron and Hermione and what they thought of him being Headmaster.

"It's not easy, that's for sure." Sirius said, for once looking uncharacteristically grim. "They'll come round, Harry. None of this is your fault. Just remember, that if Ron was right and you could have done more to help Hermione and the other Muggleborns, then he should have said so earlier, and rationally, instead of waiting until he was pissed off at you and yelling that in your face to hurt you."

Harry nodded. "I know. It's just that they've been my friends since first year ..."

Sirius nodded. "Which is a long time. But, Harry, when James and I found out Moony was a werewolf, we didn't accuse him of lying to us, we found a way to help him. _Because it wasn't his fault._ Just like this isn't your fault. Ron and Hermione should have tried to help you, because that's what friends do. Even if they were angry at you."

"How am I going to be Headmaster, Sirius?" Harry asked helplessly. "I've got no idea what I'm doing; I've been lucky so far, but that won't last. We've got ideas, but no actual experience."

"By continuing to ask for help when you need it." Sirius grinned. "And by talking with yours truly, of course." He struck a pose. "Which reminds me, did you open that present I gave you?"

Harry looked at Sirius blankly and he rolled his eyes. "At Christmas?" He prompted. Harry's face took on an 'oh' expression and he looked down, a little ashamed. Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Well, it's a two-way mirror. You can use it to get I touch anytime. Just hold it and say my name, and if I'm near it, I'll notice and pick up. I'll be able to see your face in the mirror, and you can see mine. We can even talk. James and I used to use them in detentions."

Harry's eyes went wide. "How far can they communicate?" Harry asked excitedly.

Sirius shrugged. "Pretty far. James and I never found a limit, we'd use them in the holidays when I was locked up with my family."

Harry jumped up, pulling Sirius with him, and ran straight to Gryffindor Tower. He grabbed the present Sirius got him from the bottom of his trunk and ran back out again, running to the Room of Requirement, Sirius sprinting behind as he tried to keep up. Harry burst into the Room. Not everyone had come back yet, only Terry, Susan and Justin were in. There were some gasps as they saw Sirius, but no-one said anything, aware that he was innocent. Harry guessed that having a reputation as a mass murderer was the kind of thing that stuck with you.

"You remember you said that the Muggleborns couldn't contact their parents enough, since the scholarship funds didn't cover an owl." Harry said, directing the question at Susan.

"Yes." She nodded. "There aren't enough school owls for everyone to send something weekly."

Harry ripped the paper off and gave her the mirror. "Sirius, will you explain what it does, please?" Harry asked. Sirius did as he was asked without any complaints. Susan started looking happier as she understood what the mirror could do, and Terry was scribbling excitedly in the notebook.

"The biggest problem is going to be enchanting that many mirrors. Once we've bought them, we won't have to pay anything else, but there are hundreds of Muggleborns in the school, which means hundreds of pairs of mirrors. The charms on that one have lasted a long time, so we probably don't have to worry about them wearing off anytime soon, but the sheer time required to charm all of them ... Do you know what charms were used?" Terry said in a rush.

Sirius nodded. "James smashed his in seventh year, we had to figure out how to make new ones. Here, I'll write it down for you."

Once Terry could see the charms needed, he hummed thoughtfully. "I estimate that it would take about ten to fifteen minutes to charm each pair of mirrors, not accounting for the learning curve when you're unfamiliar with the spells. We could probably get all of them done ourselves if we were allowed to use magic during the holidays."

"Then why don't you stay at Hogwarts this summer? The trace doesn't work here, there's too much ambient magic, and the ministry never bothered to fix it because Hogwarts is a purely magical place, so it doesn't really matter if underage wizards use a spell here or there that they're not supposed to." Sirius explained.

"As you're the Headmaster, you could give us permission to stay in Hogwarts for the summer." Terry said uncertainly. "I'm pretty sure that there is no law against it, and even if there was, Hogwarts is a private establishment, you can do what you like."

"What about your families?" Harry asked.

"My Aunt won't mind as long as she's allowed to visit, since she has to work during the holidays anyway, so I'll stay." Susan offered.

"I'll tell my parents that it's an excellent research opportunity, they won't mind as long as I send them one of the mirrors and keep in touch." Terry said.

"I'm Muggleborn, my parents wouldn't like it if I didn't go home, especially since they can't visit." Justin said apologetically.

"I can stay, I'd rather not go back to the Dursleys anyway." Harry said.

"Well, in that case, mind if I tag along?" Sirius said. "I wasn't that bad at charms, and I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place unless I absolutely have to."

"Sure." Harry said happily.

One by one, the others arrived and were told about the plan to stay at Hogwarts.

"I can't." Katie said apologetically. "My parents don't like the idea of me going away for the school year as it is, they'd storm up here and drag me back if I tried to stay longer."

Neville nodded. "I'm pretty much on my own in Longbottom Manor anyway. Grandmother won't mind."

"Yes, I can stay. My parents approve of me making my own decisions, especially if it involves stuff like this." Daphne said dismissively.

"Daddy's off looking for small, fairy-like creatures that glow in the dark and hide from humans, so me staying at Hogwarts will give him more time to look for them." Luna said dreamily before skipping off.

Draco shook his head. "My father would get suspicious. I can't risk him noticing something different about me." Harry dragged Draco into a corner. "What are you going to do this summer?" Harry whispered.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know." He looked defeated.

"If your father tries to force you to take the Mark, you can come you Hogwarts." Harry offered. "Your mother too, you said she didn't approve."

Draco looked at Harry briefly, as though Harry had taken him by surprise, before nodding. "Thanks, Potter." He said gruffly, before taking his place at the table. Harry followed slowly, taking his own place.

"Okay." Harry began. "If I remember rightly, Daphne is forcing most of us to get new robes." Harry looked at the Slytherin in question, and she took over from there.

"Every Pureblood looks the part." She began. "If you want them to take you seriously," Sirius sniggered and Harry kicked him under the table. "then you have to look the part as well. My tailor will be here in a couple of hours, and all of you will be measured. Even Purebloods like Susan and Neville could do with a few additions to their wardrobes."

Terry spoke up. "Until then, we have research to do. Hogwarts, can you provide us with all the relevant information about other magical schools." A massive pile of paper spilled over the table. A few cries of shock went up at the sheer quantity of the stuff.

Harry sighed, and asked the room to give him some extra tables. "Okay, can all the information regarding available classes in other magical schools move over to a different table, please?" The requested paperwork moved as directed and Harry sighed in relief. "Okay, Neville and Justin, I want you to make a list of every class Hogwarts doesn't have and which other magical schools do have them." The two nodded and moved to start the task.

"Would all the information concerning grades of other magical schools compared to Hogwarts move over to that table?" Harry asked, and again the paperwork moved. "Katie and Luna, would you find out how good the average grades of students leaving Hogwarts are compared to the other magical schools? Make a note of which ones are better and which ones are worse." They nodded and started to shift through the reams of paper on their table.

"All the information concerning the number of students in Hogwarts compared to other schools over there." Harry gestured. "Draco and Terry, can you look through that, please?" They nodded.

All the paper on the table had been moved, now in different categories and being sorted through. "Daphne and Susan, can you please write some letters? I've got a few rough drafts for dismissing the Board of Governors. We also need to put an advert in the Daily Prophet to rent the Quidditch Pitch during the summer, and for a new history of magic teacher and a potions master for years one to five. We need to contact St Mungos about supplying them with potions and ingredients, and Ollivander about access to the Forbidden Forest. Can you also contact some of the Pureblood tutors about the position teaching the Wizarding Culture and Etiquette class?" Susan nodded. "It might take a while to find someone who is willing to teach large classes of Muggleborns." Daphne warned.

"That's fine." Harry said. "We'll find someone eventually. Lady Hogwarts?"

Golden mist flowed out of the stone again, and the adult version of Hogwarts stood in front of them. "You called, Harry?" She said.

"Do you know where the book that registers all accidental magic is?" Harry asked. "Because we have a lot of Muggleborns to contact and offer places at the Culture and Etiquette class."

"It's in the Headmaster's office, Harry." Hogwarts said. "You'll be able to find it when you're there. You should also take up the wards while you're there. I've been managing them since I'm conscious now, but you might as well get used to them before they are upgraded by the goblins. The Sorting Hat can tell you what to do."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, I'll do that now. Sirius, can you stay and help whoever needs it? And try not to prank anyone." Sirius nodded with a mischievous grin and Harry left the Room.

Harry reached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and before he could remember that he didn't know the password, it spoke. "What is the new password, Headmaster?" It's voice was gravelly.

"Um ... I don't know, I haven't thought about it. Give me a minute." Harry paced around the corridor, possibilities running through his mind, until he found one that seemed right. "The new password is Marauders Map." The gargoyle inclined its' head in recognition and moved aside. Harry stepped onto the staircase and let it take him up to the - no, his office. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

* * *

 **So, this is, I think, the second chapter in as many days. This is a present to everyone who reviewed my story, especially those who pointed out what they did or didn't like. 121 reviews! I can't believe it. Anyway, till next time.**

 **Enjoy, Shib. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Officially Headmaster

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT - I'm taking this story down soon, since I'm re-writing it. Probably in a couple of months, to give anyone a chance to see this message. Other than that, thanks for reading this story through my irregular updates, and I apologise for disappointing any of you who thought this was an update.**

 **Chapter 9 - Officially Headmaster**

The Headmaster's office was just as Harry remembered it from Umbridge's reign. Pink, frilly and lot of pictures of cats. He shuddered. This was all going to go. Now.

"Dobby!" He called. The house elf appeared with a pop, exuberant as ever. "How can Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter sir?"

"I want you to get rid of everything of Umbridge's in here. Get rid of all the pink, too, while you're at it. Get as much help as you need, I want all traces of my darling predecessor gone." Harry ordered.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir. How will you be wanting it decorated once it has been stripped, Master Harry Potter sir?"

"I don't know yet, Dobby. Draco said that the summer school in Diagon Alley had to make an impression, be done in a certain style. The Headmaster's office is probably the same way. I think I'll ask Draco and Daphne before arranging anything." Harry explained. Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers, and three more pops were heard as several house elves showed up. Harry watched bemusedly as Dobby ordered them around, giving each of them a different job. Not wanting to get in the way, Harry just stood to the side and watched them work. The office was completely bare in an impressively short amount of time. All that remained was the traditional Headmaster's desk, which had been the same during both Dumbledore's and Umbridge's reign, and the Sorting Hat, which was placed neatly on top.

"Call on Dobby if you need anything else, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said happily, and with three simultaneous pops, Harry was alone in an empty office. Harry blinked slightly. "You know," he said to no-one in particular, "People really underestimate house elves."

"That they do, young Headmaster." A voice said from a little above Harry. His head shot up rapidly and he came face to face with the portraits of previous Headteachers.

"Where did you all come from?" Harry half-yelled in surprise. The portraits watched Harry, some of them clearly amused by his surprise.

"Our portraits were temporarily banished by your predecessor. When you asked the house elves to clear the room for you, they took that to mean all of Umbridge's spells as well. Once they removed the enchantments that bound out portraits, our frames automatically returned." Phineas Nigellas Black sniffed. Harry looked at the portrait of the school's most hated Headmaster.

"Um ... okay?" Harry said. "It's nice to meet you all, I guess."

"It's nice to meet you too, dear." A matronly woman smiled at him.

Phineas snorted. "It's nice to meet you." He mocked. "The lad will never run a school like that, you need to make them fear you-"

"That's enough Phineas. You don't have to be feared to be Headmaster." A portrait with the name Dippet on it said squeakily.

"As if Dumbledore wasn't bad enough, being universally loved by three of the Houses, pah, Slytherin is the only one with any sense, but we still end up with a Gryffindor Headmaster-"

"Who could have just as easily been in Slytherin, Phineas." The Sorting Hat talked over the irritable portrait. "The only reason I placed him in the Lion House over the Snake house was because that was where he wanted to go. He was so evenly split between the two that it was the best way to decide."

As one, all the portraits turned to stare at Harry, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "You'd all know this already, if you'd bothered to pay attention to what goes on in this office at all. He talked to Dumbledore about it at the end of his second year." The Sorting Hat continued. "You really should listen. It doesn't hurt, I promise."

Phineas sniffed again. "At least he's a little Slytherin, I suppose."

"And Gryffindor too. An unusual combination. Almost no-one is divided that evenly between two houses, especially not those two houses." Dippet said slowly.

"I'm sure you'll be an excellent Headmaster, dear." The matronly woman said reassuringly.

"Let's hope so." Harry muttered under his breath.

"You're here to bind yourself to the school as the new Headmaster, correct?" The Sorting Hat asked, and Harry nodded. "Right, take out your wand and make a shallow cut on your left hand, then wait for me to tell you what to do next." Harry did as instructed and watched as both Hat and table began to glow a soft gold.

"Right, come over here and let the blood from your cut drip onto the center of the desk." The Sorting Hat instructed. Harry did as he was bid, and watched in fascination as the blood that had pooled on the desk swirled into a complicated runic pattern, before sinking into the wood. The glow placed where the runic array had been intensified, and tendrils of gold light reached up to Harry's bleeding hand, which was still extended over the table.

The tendrils of light caressed Harry's hand. He felt a light tingling feeling. After that the glow quickly faded and Harry stared in amazement at his hand, which was not only healed, but bore no traces of blood at all.

Harry looked at the Sorting Hat to ask a question, but before he could he felt something intangible but nevertheless powerful slam into him with enough force that he fell to his knees. Suddenly he could feel the wards of the school, could feel how they worked and knew what they would and wouldn't keep out. After a few seconds - or minutes, he couldn't quite tell - he clambered back to his feet and opened his eyes, leaning on the desk for support.

"Bloody hell." He wheezed. A few of the portraits chuckled. "It is a bit of a shock the first time." The matronly woman said. "You'll get used to it, don't worry."

Phineas snorted. "It's not that bad. Still, he got up quicker than most of us."

Dippet nodded. "He was down for three minutes and 23 seconds, a little under ten seconds shorter than Dumbledore's time. That's very good, almost the best ever."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said confused.

"The wards knock everyone out of the loop for a few minutes, Headmaster." One of the older portraits said. "We always time it, it's a long-held tradition. The less time you're out of it for, the better you could be at managing the wards, if you take the time to learn how to do so properly."

"And I got ten seconds less than Dumbledore." Harry murmured.

"Yes, but you'll still have to practice at it, dear." The matronly woman said kindly.

Harry nodded. "Don't get good at something without trying."

Phineas looked at him calculatingly. "Very close to the Slytherin philosophy, you don't get something for nothing. You know," He said to no-one in particular, "I think I could get to like him. More than Dumbledore, anyway."

"I'm really not sure what that says about my chances as Headmaster." Harry muttered under his breath.

Before Phineas could retort and the portraits could start arguing, Fawkes flamed directly into Harry's office, perching elegantly (but uncomfortably, Harry was sure) on the desk, careful not to burn it.

Harry let out a yelp upon Fawkes' unusual and (in Harry's opinion) unnecessarily dramatic entrance. Fawkes pinned him with an amused stare and held out his leg, to which was tied a letter.

Harry grabbed the letter and absentmindedly petted the firebird, examining the curly writing on the front. _A letter from Professor Dumbledore._ Harry recognized. After all, who else would be able to sent a letter with Fawkes?

The outside of the letter was simply addressed, _To my successor._ Harry tore it open eagerly and began to read, hardly noticing Fawkes depart in his excitement.

 _To my successor,_

 _Congratulations on being offered the position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of course accepting. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavour to make the school as it was meant to be. I am sure Hogwarts has chosen carefully, and well._

 _It has always been a tradition to leave a letter from the previous Headmaster, to the new one. Considering the events following Mistress Umbridge's placement as Headmistress of Hogwarts, I elected not to leave a letter to her, instead to her successor, should they be acting in the best interest of the school. Knowing as I do, and indeed the entire Wizarding World does, that you have been chosen by Hogwarts herself, I have no doubts about your character. Unfortunately, it was not as simple as leaving a letter in the desk for you to find - there are some things I do not want Mistress Umbridge and indeed, those like her, to know._

 _Thankfully, after spending a great deal of time at Hogwarts, both as Headmaster, teacher, and student, I felt it when the wards changed from Mistress Umbridge to, presumably, Lady Hogwarts, and then to yourself, the new Headmaster. Fawkes would not have given you the letter if you were not who this letter is addressed to._

 _Now, to the purpose of this letter. There are things you must know before you make uninformed decisions._

 _Severus Snape, your Potions Master, was indeed a Death Eater as many rumours claim. However, he has long since regretted his actions and repaid his crimes tenfold with the lives he has saved as a spy for the Order, working against Voldemort. He also shelters those of his Slytherins with parents who also have made bad choices, but unlike Severus, failed to see the harm their ways do. Many would wish their children entered into service to Voldemort before they have a chance to choose for themselves. Severus does his best to subtly discourage this thinking._

 _Sybil Trelawney, your Divination teacher, may be largely a fraud, but she has had two true prophecies. I would advise keeping her close for that reason alone. The first prophecy she gave - that I am aware of - was concerning Harry Potter and Voldemort. She does not seem to remember the prophecy after she gives it, or even that she gave a prophecy at all. Should she give an important prophecy containing sensitive information in the presence of those loyal to Voldemort, I fear what may follow._

 _On a different note, there are several secret passages both into and out of the school. One of Voldemort's supporters, Peter Pettigrew, was familiar with a great number of these and he may be ordered to lead a force of Death Eaters into the castle. A number of precautions may be needed to prevent this outcome._

 _Finally, the monetary value of Hogwarts Vault is less than most other major magical schools, perhaps because of it's age. The Ministry provides funds for Hogwarts when the school isn't breaking even. It is a tactic used to put Hogwarts in the Ministry's debt. Unfortunately, the only way I could keep the school from eventually going bankrupt without the Ministry's money is to raise the tuition fees greatly. The Purebloods would outcry against it, the Muggleborns for the most part wouldn't be able to afford it, and several Wizarding children would be forced to move schools, resulting in the loss of their fees and the increase of everyone else's fees, in turn resulting in more people transferring to different schools. This is part of the reason that Hogwarts cannot offer the same range of courses as other magical schools._

 _While Hogwarts does teach to as good a standard as the other schools, it cannot offer all of the courses available at other schools because the increase in costs would be to much to bear and the school would go bankrupt. Also, the Board of Governors, under threat by Lucius Malfoy, vehemently opposed the introduction of new classes, and while I could possibly have overruled them, I would have been forced to rescind the new classes from pressure at the Ministry eventually, and sooner rather than later._

 _I believe that covers most of the issues of which you need to be aware. Good luck, Headmaster. Don't hesitate to contact me if you have any further questions. Fawkes will know when you want to send me a letter._

 _Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the letter thoughtfully. He hadn't even considered removing Trelawney, despite the fact that she was an obvious fake. He hadn't thought that Divination was ever anything but fake. However, Dumbledore wouldn't have mentioned her if there wasn't a better option out there. Maybe there was more to Divination than he thought.

As for the rest of the letter, it was mostly things he already knew. The secret passages, Professor Snape, and the money in the Hogwarts vaults. As for the other magical schools, they were being researched now. He bit his lip in thought. "What has Dumbledore been doing since he was kicked out of the school?" Harry asked. The portraits glanced at one another.

"He's been at Grimmauld Place a bit." Phineas Nigellas Black said. "Popping in and out, trying to recruit new members of the Order and get in contact with the old ones. Making alliances in the Wizengamot, too, even though he technically only got his position as Chief Warlock back when you testified under Veritaserum."

"He's been preparing. Trying to get an advantage against You-Know-Who." Dippet said. "Making new bases, putting the Fidelius up all over the place to keep people safe, and he's the secret keeper to all of them. He's learnt his lesson from Pettigrew."

"That's something, anyway." Harry muttered, folding up the letter and stuffing it in his pocket. "Do you know where the book that records all the accidental magic in Britain is?"

The portraits looked puzzled, and the Sorting Hat managed to exude an air of surprise. "The Hogwarts Registry? What would you want with that, Headmaster?"

"We're going to set up summer classes at Diagon Alley for Muggleborns who haven't entered Hogwarts yet, which means using the Hogwarts Registry to find them, contact them and tell them that magic is real, before offering them the summer classes." Harry said.

The Sorting Hat hummed thoughtfully. "It's in the top drawer of the desk."

Harry walked around the desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a big, heavy and dusty book. "Thanks." He said, walking towards the door. "Headmaster, don't take the book outside of school grounds." The Sorting Hat called after him. Harry nodded back to it in acknowledgement, letting the revolving stairs take him down to the corridor. "To the Room of Requirement." He muttered as he walked off, his steps occasionally unsteady as he became used to the warm weight of the wards around him.

* * *

 **So, this is chapter nine. If I've made any mistakes, please either review or PM me so I can fix it.**

 **Just to answer a review which brought up the fact that Rowling never said Harry felt the pain of the Cruciatus when having a dream about Voldemort, my answer is, I know. It's a plot device, I need an understanding between Harry and Snape, and in Snape's mind the only thing that trumps hating Harry is protecting him.**

 **Enjoy, Shib. :)**


	10. About The Re-Write

**About The Re-Write**

Hi, so if you hadn't guessed from the title of this update, I'm re-writing Headmaster Harry Potter and the purpose of this is to tell you all that the first chapter of the new version is up, and the second is half-written. You'll find it in my stories, and the title is A Future Unseen if anyone is interesting in reading and reviewing.

I am sorry about no longer updating Headmaster Harry Potter, but I wrote myself into a couple of plotholes and unrealistic situations that I can't see a way out of.

If anyone would like to continue this story themselves, you have my blessing; I just ask that you notify me. If you want, I can send you the chapters I've already written, but I don't mind if you'd rather not!

Anyway, thank you everyone for the fantastic response I got for this story, and I'm sorry Headmaster Harry Potter is over now.

Bye, Shib. :)


End file.
